Amor: Yaoi Vs Hetero
by AnNadOnO
Summary: Esta es la competencia entre las parejas yaoi y hetero mas reconocidas!..n.n SK, Samurai x,YYH, Gravitation, Inuyasha, entre otras!Capitulo 6: Los problemas de ser padres!
1. Bienvenidos a su nuevo Hogar

**Amor: Yaoi vs. Hetero**

Antes de empezar con el fic quiero decir que Gravitation, Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin , YuYu Hakusho, Shaman King, Gundam Wing y Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mi si no a sus respectivos mangakas T.T...bueno los dejó con el fic

Las cosas que estan en cursiva son los pensamientos

Capitulo 1: Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar 

Hola yo soy Anna Dono (AD) y les doy la bienvenida – aparece en la entrada de una enorme casa una chica de cabello castaño, una falda rosa y una blusa de tirantes blanca - a esta competencia entre las parejas Yaoi mas lindas y las parejas hetero mas dulces, en esta competencia ustedes decidirán quien será la... Pareja mas Bonita, y ustedes me dirán si es cierto que el Yaoi es el amor mas puro con sus votos...bueno pero ya voy a dejar esto, mejor vamos a recibir a nuestros participantes ahhh...y denle la bienvenida a la conductora que en otro programa seria como Big Brother pero aquí no se llama así...ella es Yuka Eiri (sin parentescos) – aparece junto a Anna Dono una chica de cabello ondulado y negro vestida con un pantalón negro y una blusa Azul...

- Hola"! Yo soy Yuka y junto a AD les voy a presentar a las parejas que estarán en esta casa

- Bien...ahi viene la primera pareja ...son...Yuki Eiri y Shuichi Shindou

- Yo amo a Yuki! o Y a shu-chan - dijo Yuka

- ¬¬ aquí no hay preferencias!...Hola chicos como estan hoy? Nerviosos?

- La Li Ho!...La verdad es Anna Dono que yo si estoy muy nervioso por que no se quien mas estará en la casa aunque me tranquiliza un poco que mi Yuki este conmigo o - dijo Colgándose del brazo del rubio escritor.

- ¬¬ suéltame Baka...

- Pero que pareja tan bonita U...

- Yuki! – La joven Yuka tomo del otro brazo al pobre Yuki

- Basta Yuka! ¬¬...presenta a la otra pareja...ahhh..pero antes Yuki en esta casa tenemos reglas...debes dejar tu Lap top aquí conmigo...

- O.O...eso quiere decir que voy a tener que estar en una casa encerrado y con este baka!... _Espero no durar mucho en esta casa T.T _– Con toda la tristeza posible y con ayuda de 3 agentes de seguridad le quitaron la PC portátil.

- Ahora si Yuka Presenta a la siguiente pareja

- Bien!...yo les voy a presentar a la pareja conformada por...Kenshin Y Kaoru! Hola Chicos como están hoy?

- O.O..que es eso? – dijo Kaoru apuntando hacia la cámara

- Ups...ellos son de 1878...como les explico...algunas de las cosas que verán aquí son especiales y del futuro... y pues...arréglensela como puedan - dijo AD

- Oro?..

- Ya entren a la casa... – dijo Yuka

- Espera ken debes dejar tu espada sin filo aquí...no puedes entrar con eso a la casa – dijo Anna Dono Extendiendo la mano para recibir la espada.

- Oro?...por que no la puedo llevar?

- Por que no! Esta es una competencia sin armas no queremos que lastimes a otros concursantes...

- Pero mi espada no tiene filo T.T

- No me importa damela y entra a la casa! – dijo determinante Yuka

- Esta bien T.T – Kenshin entregó su Sakabatou y él y Kaoru entraron a la casa.

- Yuka Presenta a la siguiente!

- Pero me acaba de tocar presentar a Ken y Kaoru...

- ¬¬ preséntalos!

- Esta bien ¬¬...ellos son – revisa sus notas – O.O siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... uno es un yukai de fuego y el otro un ex – ladrón del Makai ellos son...si..ellos son...

- Para hoy Yuka!

- Hiei y Kuramita!

- Hola - al sonreír Kurama mas de 10 espectadoras caen al suelo desmayadas incluyendo a Yuka

- Bien...ya que Yuka se desmayó gracias al joven presente yo los saludaré ..Hola Hiei...como estas?...te sientes nervioso? Eh? – la cercanía de Anna Dono al Yukai de Fuego no le agrado mucho.

- Tonta ningen no estoy nervioso ya puedo entrar a la estúpida casa? Estúpida ningen

- Si..T.T..pero antes debes dejar tu Katana y tu Kurama tu rosa...no queremos armas dentro de la casa...

- Quieres que deje mi katana? Por que no me la quitas ningen? – antes de que Hiei se pusiera mas agresivo Kurama de un solo movimiento le quito la espada al yukai

- De la que me salvé...gracias Kura..- Kurama sonrió y de nuevo todas las chicas se desmayaron incluyendo a Yuka que acababa de despertar, pero entregó su rosa y la katana de Hiei...y ambos entraron a la casa..

- Como Yuka sigue desmayada...que vergüenza...yo les voy a presentar a la siguiente pareja ellos son... Yoh y Anna

- Hola jijiji como estas hoy Anna Dono?

- Yo muy bien aunque el clima...Hey!...me robaste mi linea ¬¬...

- Lo siento u.u

- Bien Yoh Anna como están hoy?

- Bien jijiji Anna Dono notaste que tu nombre es como el de mi Annita?

- No Yoh no lo había notado ¬¬ bien ya pueden entrar rápido que se hace tarde.

- Hey! Esperen Yoh debes dejar tu espada y a tu espíritu acompañante Amira-maru – dijo Yuka despertando finalmente de su desmayo.

- O.O que? Por que debo dejar a Amida?..

- Por que puede ocasionar destrozos

- Amo Yoh TTTT

- Amida- maru TTTT

- Ya basta de tonterías nosotras lo vamos a cuidar! Ahh y tu Anna el rosario déjalo también

- ¬¬ me estas pidiendo que lo deje?...

- si..déjalo aquí

- ¬¬ y si no quiero hacerlo?

- Yuka quítaselo

- O.O yo por que? Quítaselo tu

- ¬¬ todo lo tengo que hacer yo...haber niña ven acá dame tu rosario...

- ¬¬ no te atrevas a tocarme yo soy la sacerdotisa Anna y soy la futura esposa de

- el shaman King – dicen unísono Yuka y Anna Dono –lo que sea damelo!

- Esta bien pero si algo le pasa voy a llamar a los espíritus que viven en tu casa y no te van a dejar dormir...¬¬

- O.O ok..._en que demonios me metí _

- Ya paséenle que me toca presentar a la siguiente pareja... – dijo Yuka desesperada.

- Bien la Siguiente pareja es... – empezó AD

- Nooooo TTTT..era mi turno de presentar!

- ¬¬ preséntalos pues!

- Ellos son...Yukito y Touya! Que bellos son!

- Hola – saludó sonriente Yukito

- Hola! como estan hoy chicos?

- Bien ..estamos listos para conocer la casa – dijo El sonriente Yukito

- Bien Yukito antes de entrar a la casa debes prometer y firmar un documento donde nos certificas que nunca por ningún motivo te vas a transformar en Yue... Yuka el documento por favor – entra Yuka con un documento y un licenciado..

- Antes de firmar díganme por que no puedo transformarme?

- Saben que...hagan una maldita pancarta donde diga por que no pueden tener armas y CERO trasformaciones...la ultima ves que lo digo...PUEDE SER PELIGROSO PARA LOS OTROS HABITANTES DE ESTA MALDITA CASA! CON UN &/$$...ahora firma por favor Yukito

- U...bien...

Ambos jóvenes entraron a la casa...

- Bien me toca presentar a la siguiente pareja ellos son de hace 500 años es una pareja conformada por un monje pervertido y una exterminadora...denle la bienvenida a Miroku y Sango!

- Hola bella joven no le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

- / pues vera yo...pues...

- Y usted bella joven le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

- Sii /

- Yuka! Mas respeto para Sango

- ¬¬ Monje pervertido

- Ehh...bien antes de entrar Sango debes dejar tu boomerang y las demás armas que escondes en tu ropa y usted monje deje su báculo y pergaminos aquí y póngase este segundo rosario para sellar su agujero negro aahhhh...antes de que entren van a ver varias cosas extrañas entre ellas Yukai´s que no son malos bueno les quitamos las armas...

- Por que se las quitaron? – preguntó Miroku

- ¬¬ lee la pancarta monje! – dijo Yuka

- / lo siento..bien no los dañaremos...

- Presenta a los que siguen Yuka...

- Aquí estan los mas jóvenes del concurso

- Eso no es cierto son de la edad de Yoh y Anna

- ¬¬ como sea...ellos son..Hao y Lizerg! Si! No son los mas hermosos niños?

- Que diminutas son...

- o nadie lo dice como él

- Como están hoy chicos?

- ¬¬ que onda con esta es todo lo que dice?

- Cállate Yuka...y bien niños?

- Nosotros estamos bien..pero algo nerviosos

- Habla por ti inglesito...

- O.O...bueno chicos antes de entrar deben dejar sus espíritus acompañantes por las razones escritas en la pancarta...

- Esta bien ...pórtate bien Morphin

- Que dulce o...bien Hao deja a tu espíritu... – dijo Anna Dono

- Y si no quiero dejarlo?

- Mira Hao no queremos lastimarte pero tenemos a Amira-maru, Morphin y el rosario de Anna.

- ¬¬ cuídenlo bien

- Lo haremos ahora entren a la casa...

- Bien...ahora yo les voy a presentar a la siguiente pareja...ellos son Inuyasha y Kagome. Hola chicos como les va hoy? Y ves cambie la frase ¬¬

- o.O...si como no!.

- Hola Inu y yo estamos muy felices de que nos hayan invitado a esta casa

- Si nosotras estamos encantadas de tenerlos aquí...antes de que entren deben... – Anna Dono no pudo terminar su frase ya que Yuka estaba encima del Hanyou jugando con sus orejas

- Que suaves son!...ven Anna...corre...

- No..yo soy profesional...

- Ven...son tan suaves!...

- Esta bien ...que lindas son!...

- o/o que les pasa? Bájense de mi!

- Perdón Inu...bien antes de entrar deben dejar a colmillo de acero y su arco y flechas

- Que!...no lo voy a hacer que tal si Naraku nos ataca?

- No lo hará tenemos un documento firmado por el...en que el nos asegura que no va a dañar a nadie o lo llevaremos a la cárcel - dijo Yuka.

- Dejen las cosas! Ya!...

- Esta bien...

- Bien ya que entraron ellos presenta a los que siguen Yuka...

- Siiiiiiiiiiii...ellos son Ryuchi y Tatsuha ...pero esperen viene alguien mas con ellos...es...

- Kumagoro?

- Si...pero aparte es alguien rubio y tiene ...un ARMA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

- o.oU...es Mr. K...

- Ahh…- dijo Yuka mas tranquila

- Hola chicos como estan?...

- Nosotros estamos muy felices de estar aquí Na no da!...

- Si...estoy feliz de conocer a todos esos guapos que entraran a la casa...aunque ninguno es tan lindo como mi Ryu-chan

- ...bien chicos antes de entra deben dejar las armas que tengan..

- Nosotros no tenemos armas...solo K y el no va a entrar el solo vino a acompañarnos - dijo Ryu-chan

- yo me voy...

- Adios Mr. K...Como se puede ver así con esa edad?...Hiten mitsurugi ryu? O que?

- Que es eso? – preguntó Ryuchi

- Ya lo sabrás cuando entres a la casa – dijo Yuka

- Bien entren ...ahora me toca presentar a la ultima pareja...el es un piloto impresionante, guapo, castaño, súper inteligente, arriesgado, joven o...Heero Yui! Y Relena...

- Hola guapo!...como estas?

- Ya podemos entrar?..

- T.T,...si..pero antes mi amor debes dejar tus armas...

- Bien...

- No vas a preguntar por que?

- No soy estúpido lo dice en la pancarta

- o les dije que era muy inteligente!...

- Dijiste que no había favoritismos!

- No hay Yuka!...

- Bien...Relena...deja tus armas...sabemos que escondes algo...

- Claro que no

- Pues si estas tan segura por que no pasas por el detector de metales eh? – dijo Yuka

- Ehhh...Aahh...te refieres a esta pequeña arma...lo siento es que...yo...

- sin excusas Rubia...bien ahora entren a la casa...

- YA TERMINAMOS!

- Ahora...que estas parejas estan el la casa les vamos a hablar para darles su primera tarea

- Tan rápido? – dijo Yuka – por lo menos deja que se instalen bien!

- Nada!...- Anna Dono se dirige hacia una cámara y aparece en la T.V de la casa...- Hola Chicos!...Se la estan pasando bien?

- O.O como hizo eso! – dijeron unísono Kenshin, Kaoru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango y Ryu – Chan...

- Calma chicos!...o.O Ryuchi por que te asustas?

- Es que ellos gritaron y pues yo también es pegajoso!

- Bien...tranquilos chicos este es un aparato de esta época con el cual nos podemos comunicar...pero yo no venia a asustarlos...yo..

- Segura? - dijo Hiei

- ¬¬...bien...les tengo su primera tarea...

- Noooo...a mi no me dijeron que habría tarea de lo contrario hubiera invitado a Hiro para que me pasara las respuestas como en la escuela...ahhhhhh...que buenos tiempos...- el chico hiperactivo de cabellera rosada llamado Shuichi tenia su mirada perdida como en un sueño...

- No baka!...no es esa clase de tareas!...despierta! BAKA,...- intentaba despertarlo su Koishi el atractivo escritor rubio de novelas románticas

- Estas seguro Yuki TTTT

- Si, no te preocupes Baka..

- Como sea... – dijo Anna Dono – la tarea es...que se conozcan mejor...quiero que se cuenten como fue que conocieron a sus Koishi´s y que fue lo que les gusto de esa persona aahhh...y quiero que uno de ustedes haga papelitos y ponga sus nombres en ellos...

- Y eso para que es? – Yoh

- Debo suponer que es para sortear la manera en como nos vamos a dormir...- dijo Kurama...

- Si...kuramita...si que eres inteligente arriba Kurama!...- dijo Yuka...

- Cállate!...bien...si, es para eso...

- Pero Anna Dono...todos tenemos nuestras parejas – dijo Tatsuha uno de los monjes pervertidos y el hermano menor de Yuki – Yo quiero estar con Ryuichi

- Como te lo explico...haber dime Tatsuha...estan casados?...- pregunto Anna Dono

- Noooo TT

- Pues entonces no van a dormir juntos no queremos nada de indecencias en esta casa!...bueno...no por el momento...

- Y si por sorteo me toca con Ryu – chan?...

- Sacarás de nuevo otro papelito,...

- Esta bien T.T

- Dime Quisieras tener un hijo conmigo? – se escucha a lo lejos el monje haciendo su habitual pregunta a Kaoru...

- o.O... yo...o/o

- Oro?...no le preguntes eso por favor!.. – dijo Kenshin defendiendo a su koishi

- _Si tan solo tuviera mi Boomerang _

- Oye Anna Dono... tu dijiste que nada de indecencias! – se quejó Tatsuha...

- Esas no son indecencias eso es solo el carácter de el Monje Miroku...

- Bien cuando tengan todo listo y hallan platicado de todo...yo les hablaré para que me digan como quedó el sorteo...Sin trampas!..Miroku, Tatsuha y Hao...

- Me ofendes u.u – dijo el shaman de cabellera larga...

- Bueno...quien empieza?

Continuará!.. 

**Notas Finales!**

Les gusto? Espero que si...dejen Reviews con sus opiniones y próximamente les avisaré como podran participar en la elección de su pareja favorita...por que ustedes son los que van a elegir a los ganadores de esta conpetencia...les aviso...todo es por parejas!...Ahhh! No se les olvide Leerme en "Un Amigo Al cual amé" En Shaman King! Matte ne!...kiss kiss!


	2. Reconocimiento del terreno

**Amor: Yaoi Vs. Hetero**

Este es el capitulo 2! n.n gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron Reviews ...solo recuerden que este es un CROSSOVER y que ninguna de estos animes me pertenece...quiero agradecer a:

Yayoi Ito Matsunaga: Gracias por tu review...con respecto a las personas ke kieres sacar...la cosa es...ke es por parejas...n.nU así ke si kieres sacar a sango sakarías también a el monje

Tsuki Eira: Muchas gracias!...espero ke pienses lo mismo de esta capi n.n

LeslieDali: Solo quiero decirte de la mejor manera posible ke en primera: El nombre Yuka Eira no es un juego de palabras como tu lo pones y lo sabrás mas adelante, en Segunda gracias por lo de la sección pero no creo ke no lo lea nadie como tu lo dijiste puesto ke ya tengo 7 reviews, en tercera y muy importante, si es un fic interactivo, y no tienen por ke kitarme la cuenta por ke komo sabrás no soy la unika ke maneja este tipo de fan fics y si me la kitan no te preocupes hago otra, Cuarto: Gracias por tu recomendación de usar referencia en lugar de guiones y la puse en práctica en este capi...

Fukaru Rhyan: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en respecto a la pareja de HxR pensé en ponerla pero keria ke estuvieran en igualdad de numero de parejas...y ya no se me ocurrió otra hetero...aunke todo puede suceder...

Hally362: Gracias...pero calmada!..aun no hay votaciones...pero gracias y esa de Misao y Aoshi se me paso...pero todavía puede suceder algo...(sigue leyendo y verás) y respecto a las indecencias...uuuu...kizás te encuentres con sorpresitas con los monjes pervertidos nunca se sabe n.n.

Chisai Neko: Muchas gracias...sorry lo de Heero y Relena..pero a mi me gusta n/n...aunke debo admitir ke se ven adorables Heero y Duo ...

Lucy Kusnetzov: Gracias, respecto a las parejas ke me dices...eske keria ke fueran el mismo numero de parejas yaoi ke Hetero, pero todo puede suceder...sigue leyendo y lo sabrás n.n

Si tienen alguna pregunta acerca de los animes (en caso de que no los conozcan) solo déjenme un review y yo les diré lo que necesiten saber.

**Capitulo 2: Reconocimiento del terreno**

- Bueno quien empieza? – pregunta Kagome

- Ehh, empiece usted señorita Kagome – dijo cortésmente el shaman inglés quien vestía con su habitual gabardina de cuadros verdes y un lindo pantalón de color gris.

- jejeje...esta bien _para que hablé n.n _, pues yo conocí a Inuyasha cuando él se encontraba aun flechado con la flecha de Kykio su exnovia si se podría llamar así por que déjenme contarles que...

- El que sigue! – dijo fastidiado el yukai de fuego quien vestía de negro como siempre..

- T.T esta bien...pero para terminar le quite la flecha del pecho y juntos destruimos la Shikon No Tama y ahora juntamos los fragmentos n.n para destruir al malvado de Naraku...

- Juntos?..tu la destruiste – se quejaba el demonio mitad humano – mitad bestia.

- juntos yo sola..no hay diferencia...u.u – dijo Kagome – bueno quien sigue?

El silencio en la habitación duró unos 5 minutos cuando a shu- chan se le ocurre estornudar y todos lo miran y lo apuntan diciendo – Él!

- Para que estornudaste baka – le dijo su koi Yuki

- Pues yo conocí a Yuki cuando iba caminado por un parque y se voló un papel donde tenia escrito la letra de mi nueva canción y Yuki la recogío y me dijo que tenia " CERO talento" T.T fuiste malo Yuki

- Pero después Shuichi me estubo buscando para reclamarme el comentario y fue a mi departamento y yo lo besé – dijo Yuki encendiendo un cigarro – el que sigue!

- Nunca me cansaré de esa historia o - dijo Ryu-chan abrazando con fuerza a kumagoro.

- Sigues tu! Dijeron los habitantes de la casa

- Yo conocí a mi Tatsuha gracias a Eiri-san y shu-chan n.n no hay mucho que contar verdad kumagoro?

La respuesta de los habitantes fue mirar al conejo en los brazos del cantante pero no obtuvieron respuesta alguna o.O...

- El que sigue dijo Tatsuha

El silencio en la habitación se hizo presente otra ves...

- jiji – una simpatica risita hizo que todos voltearan hacia el castaño y lo apuntaran diciendo – TU!

- Bien...pues yo soy Yoh Asakura y soy un shaman el vinculo que une este mundo con el otro

- Y eso que? – dijo Hiei

- jijiji lo siento...yo conocí a Annita cuando estaba en Izumo donde vivia antes y estamos comprometidos desde pequeños n.n

- Pero que niños tan dulces cierto Ken? – dijo la joven maestra del doyo Camilla, Kaoru

- Ustedes siguen – dijeron unísolo los habitantes

- o.o oro?...bien..yo conocí a Kaoru dono cuando aun era un vagabundo y la salvé de que la atacara un hombre que se hacia llamar "battusai el destajador" desde entonces vivo con ella.

- Vives con ella? Que suerte n.n - dijo el monje pervertido, Miroku

- Siguen ustedes – dijo Kaoru

- Bien pues nosotros nos conocimos cuando La señorita Sango trataba de matar al joven Inuysha y desde entonces a sido la unica mujer en mi vida

- ¬¬ si claro...y las demás aldeanas, la señorita Kaoru, la señorita Kagome, en este mismo momento ¬¬ la señorita Relena! – dijo Sango viendo como el monje tenia tomada de las manos a Relena y haciendole su habitual pregunta " quisiera tener un hijo conmigo?"

- Pero hermosa Sango tu sabes que cuando acabemos con Naraku tu serás la unica y seremos muy felices y te seré fiel – dijo dulcemente el monje mientras tomaba las manos de la exterminadora y algo mas...

- ¬¬ su excelencia no me toque! – sango había golpeado el bello rostro del monje.

- Jajajaja pero que pareja tan divertida – se burlaba desde una esquina cierto shaman de cabellera larga

- Tu eres el siguiente – dijo Yuki

- Bien yo conocí a Lizserg mientras mataba a sus padres...el que sigue...

- O.O reacción general.

- o.oU...se que suena feo pero no es como ustedes lo piensan él en el fondo es una buena persona y enamorarme de él fue inevitable...tiene un corazón muy bueno y solo quiere lo mejor para todos – dijo Lizserg

- Bien solo quedan 3 parejas quien será el siguiente? – dijo el monje mirando hacia ellos...

- Nosotros – dijo Kurama el chico de cabellera rojiza cuyo koi es el yukai de fuego – Hiei y yo nos conocimos cuando el trataba de encontrar a su hermana gemela que estaba capturada por un yukai, después juntos robamos 3 de los tesoros del mundo espiritual y desde entonces hemos estado juntos...

- Que lindos! – dijo Kagome

- Hn u/u – dijo Hei sonrojado

- Bien...nosotros somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y Touya es una persona muy especial para mi...y tanto a Yure mi otra personalidad como a mi nos cautivo... –dijo Yukito dedicándole una mirada tierna a Touya.

- u/u tambien eres especial para mi Yukito – dijo dulcemente Touya

- Bueno solo faltan ustedes – dijo Kurama mirando hacia Relena y Heero...

Relena notó que Heero no pensaba hablar así que iba a iniciar con su historia..- bueno nosotros...

- Intenté matarla numerosas veces...ahora hagan el sorteo u.u

- o.o

- Bien...- dijo kurama - En este tazón tengo los nombres de nosotros para empezar el sorteo...empecemos con usted señorita Kagome...

Kagome se levanto de su lugar junto a Inuyasha y se dirigió hacia kurama que sostenía el tazón donde se encuentran los nombres de sus parejas _por favor que no me toque con Miroku, _saco el papelito con el nombre de...Hao Asakura

- Ahora usted señorita Sango – dijo Kurama

- Si, _que no me toque con el monje Miroku _saco el papelito y se lo dio a Kurama para que lo leyera...

- A usted le toco – dijo kurama desenvolviendo el papelito – conmigo n.n - Kurama le dedico una sonrisa dulce.

- Por que no me toco con ella T.T – se lamentaba el monje

- Ahora usted señorita Kaoru

- Si, _Por favor que no me toque el monje pervertido_ tomó el papelito y se lo dio a kurama...

- A usted le toco el joven Yukito – dijo Kurama – ahora a usted señorita Relena.

- Si, _Espero que no me toque con el monje pervertido _– saco el papelito y se lo dio al pelirrojo.

- A usted le toco con el joven Tatsuha , ahora a usted señorita Anna.

_- Una mujer! T.T yo quería por lo menos con ese lindo pelirrojo de la X en su rostro _– pensaba Tatsuha

Anna se acerco hacia el pelirrojo y saco un papelito _Espero que no me toque con ese monje pervertido ¬¬ _

- A usted le toco con el joven kenshin – Ahora usted joven – Ahora usted joven Yuki...

- _Que no me toque con el loco del conejo _– saco su papelito y se lo dio a Kurama

- A usted le toco con.. – al abrir el papelito miro el nombre y se sorprendido y una sorpresa que no le agradó – con Hiei – El siguiente es el joven Shuichi

- siiii n.n - saco el papelito y se entregó a Kurama

- A usted le toco con el joven

- Puedes decirme Shu-chan n.n

- n.n esta bien...te toco con Yoh, el siguiente es el joven Lizserg

- n.n si – Liz sacó un papelito y se lo dio a Kurama

- A usted le toco con el joven Touya , ahora le toca a el joven Heero.

- Bien – saco un papelito y se lo dio al pelirrojo

- A usted le toco con el joven Inuyasha, ahora le toca al joven Miroku... que por lógica le toca el joven Ryuichi

- _Por que no me toco una mujer T.T _– pensaba el monje degenerado.

- Vamos a guardar las cosas en los cuartos y tal vez platicar un poco con nuestras parejas n.n - dijo Shu-chan

- Que bien que lo dices – se escucho una voz en toda la casa – la siguiente prueba es...conoce a tu compañero de cama mientras bailan en un maratón de 24 horas pero...12 con los de cama y 12 con sus koishis n.n

- Quien demonios eres tu? – dijo Hiei

- Soy Yuka Eiri y por cierto tengo una aclaración a todos...Mi nombre no tiene que ver con el de Yuki no se lo robé ni nada si no que mi nombre esta compuesto por Yuka que es el nombre de una amiga de Kagome y Eiri que es el verdadero nombre del escritor aquí presente...pero Eiri no es mi apellido si no mi segundo nombre así que no me interesa que en japonés se ponga o no el apellido antes que el nombre ya que yo no tengo APELLIDO!

- o.O.. y eso a nosotros que?

- Nada...ahora salgan al patio y tomen sus parejas de cama y bailen en la plataforma que construimos para ustedes...les hablaré en 12 horas para decirles que pueden cambiar de pareja.

- Y si no lo hacemos? – dijo Heero

- Muy fácil los castigare de una manera muy cruel...recuerden que tengo todas sus queridas armas...Mujajajaja...no querrás que tu Gondam 0 explote o si?

- ¬¬ esta bien...solo lo hago por mi Gondam.

- Maldita...por eso nos quitaste nuestras armas cierto solo querias chantajearnos... – dijo bastante enojado Inuyasha.

- Inu.. no me digas nada ya que tengo tu colmillo de acero cerca de mi...SALGAN A BAILAR!

- Siiiiiii n.n - dijeron Shu-chan, Ryu-chan, Tastsuha, Yoh y Hao

- Hola soy AnnaDono les voy a recordar como estan las parejas por si lo olvidaron chicos... – en el patio de la casa estaba una plataforma y unas bocinas de donde salía la voz de Anna Dono - cuando les diga los nombres de acomodarán:

- Yuki y Hiei la pareja de amargados ejem...quiero decir de serios

- ¬¬

- Shu-chan e Yoh la pareja de drogados digo amantes de la vida y de la felicidad.

- Siiiiii n.n

- Kurama y Sango la pareja de los adorables

- n.n

- Yukito y Kaoru la pareja de los jóvenes tiernos

- n.n

- Hao y Kagome la pareja de la chica asaltacunas

- oye!¬¬

- Tatsuha y Relena la pareja de los acechadores de sus koi´s

- o.O

- Ryu-chan y Miroku la pareja del monje pervertido y el loco del conejo.

- ¬¬

- Kenshin y Anna la pareja de personas extrañas

- oro?

- Inuyasha y Heero la pareja de los que no aceptan sus sentimientos.

- Lizserg y Touya la pareja de caballeros en toda la extensión de la palabra n.n

- Esos son todos ahora pónganse a bailar...

Todos se pararon frente a sus respectivas parejas y la música comenzó pero los únicos que no bailaban era yuki y hiei, inu y heero, kenshin y Anna.

- Esto es muy estupido ¬¬ pero ellas tienen mi Katana – dijo Hiei intentando acercarse a Yuki

- Lo se ellas tienen mi computadora y en ella mi nueva novela – dijo el rubio acercándose a Hiei para poner su mano en el hombro del yukai de fuego.

- ¬¬ - Hiei respiro hondo y puso su mano en la cintura del rubio escritor...ahora solo faltaban las manos...

- Dame tu mano – dijo Yuki

Hiei se sorprendió ante la orden del rubio, subió lentamente la mano hacia la del escritor _recuerda tu katana, la katana, no lo olvides – _yuki tomó la suave y pequeña mano del yukai pero ciertas personas miraban este acto con mucha rabia.

- _No lo toques demasiado...él es mío _– pensaban kurama y shuichi

- Disculpe señorita Anna no tiene de que preocuparse baile conmigo n.n - kenshin le sonrió a la rubia

- Esta bien..u/u...- Anna dio un paso adelante y kenshin la tomó por la cintura y le pidió su mano la cual Anna le dio sin pensarlo mucho n.n.

- ¬¬ Mira mocoso si tengo que bailar lo haré esa espada me la dejó mi padre – dijo Inuyasha

- Así...pues ellas tienen mis armas pero no me importa puedo conseguir mas...pero tienen a mi Gondam...así que empieza a bailar fenómeno.

- Como me dijiste basura?

- Cállate y baila – ambos dieron un paso al frente y Heero tomo la mano de Inuyasha y este le puso la mano en la cintura y bailaban entre jalones y pisotones.

- Así que te dedicas a exterminar yukai´s? debe ser muy difícil cierto y mas para una señorita como tu...- dijo Kurama

- n/n pero que dice joven kurama desde pequeña mi padre me entrenó para esto. Pero su vida si que es interesante era un kitsune y se convirtió en un humano como le hace para llevar una vida tan normal como Shuichi Minamino y mezclada con Youko Kurama?

- Pues...en mucho me ayuda Hiei..se que no parece ser muy amable pero gracias a él voy al colegio tranquilo ya que el cuida de mi familia mientras yo no estoy, y me protege mientras combatimos.

- Por lo que usted dice es un buen chico..._pero guarda sus sentimientos al igual que Inuyasha..._

- Eres un shaman?

- Si y me espíritu es un hada llamada Morphin n.n te la presentaría pero me la quitaron...pero dime tu tienes poderes al igual que el joven yukito?

- No precisamente pero puedo ver algunos espíritus y cosas raras – dijo Touya

- Sabes dice mi amigo Yoh que las personas que ven espíritus tienen buen corazón y ya veo que es cierto..._lo supe desde que conocí a Hao..._

- Jijijiji Eres cantante que interesante...y compositor...si que eres un chico muy ocupado.

- n.n si lo soy...pero tu eres un shaman eso debe ser genial como me dijiste que se llama tu espíritu?

- Amida-maru y es un samurai n.n

- wow...tal ves escriba una canción sobre ti... – dijo Shu-chan

- De verdad? Que amable eres n.n jiji

- Que linda sonrisa tienes!

- Gracias jijijiji

- jijiji me rió como tu... – dijo el pelirosa

- jijiji

- jijiji

- Pero cuéntame de tus compañeros de la banda...

- Y esa joya hace mas fuerte a las personas?...

- si así es... – dijo Kagome

- y ésta joya esta en el pasado hace 500 años?

- Si

- Sabes yo viví hace 500 años...tal ves nos vamos a conocer...n.n y me podrías prestar esa joya – dijo el pelilargo

- Tal ves n.n aun que no creo que Inuyasha te lo permita.

- Recuerdo que hace 500 años conocí a un lobo llamado Kouga...

- lo conoces? – dijo sorprendida Kagome

- si...

- Si, es verdad...en el futuro habrá colonias espaciales donde vive la gente y gracias a Heero y otros pilotos Gondam se esta logrando la paz entre las colonias y la tierra... – dijo Relena

- No lo puedo creer...estas segura que no lo viste en alguna película? – preguntó el joven Tatsuha sorprendido ante las cosas que decía la rubia.

- No..es verdad...

- Y como son los pilotos Gundam...tienen pareja? – dijo Tatsuha

- Ellos no...pero tu si..

- o.o

- Por que siempre le preguntas eso a las señoritas? – pregunto Ryu-chan

- Pues por que el malvado de Naraku le puso a mi abuelo una maldición en la mano derecha que a pasado de generación en generación ahora yo la tengo y quiero dejar descendencia antes de que el agujero negro acabe con mi vida.

- Que historia tan fea...T.T espero que encuentres a alguien que te diga que si ToT

- Realmente piensa que puedo practicar el estilo Camilla? – pregunto Yukito.

- Así es..._si alguien como Yahiko puede este joven también_

- Que clase de trabajo ningen es ese? – preguntó Hiei

- Baka...se escribe libros y la gente los compra y ganas dinero

- Hn

- Es usted una sacerdotisa?

- Así es y me casaré con el futuro Shaman King – dijo Anna

- o.o

- Eres un espadachín legendario...y tu maestro también lo es...pero no parece que tengas 28 años...

- o.o...es debido a la técnica que uso n.n - dijo kenshin

- Me estas pisando! – dijo Heero

- Tu me dijiste fenómeno...y ya te dije que soy un Hanyou

- Como sea...

Uno de forma fluida y otros con golpes y pisotones pero todos bailaron y platicaron...

- Bien...ya han pasado 12 horas...ahora pueden bailar con sus parejas n.n...y déjenme decirles que ya es tarde...así que no los voy a ver su cometen indecencias n.n...

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII n.n por fin algo bueno! – dijeron Tatsuha y Miroku.

Nunca habían estado tan desesperados por estar con sus koishis, dicen que no se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se ve perdido...pues este dicho lo aplicaron todos.

- YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – saltó encima de él rubio cierto pelirosa... – como te la pasaste con Hiei...Yoh es muy bueno y se parece un poco a mi...

Cual sería la desesperación de Yuki que besó a Shu-chan diciendo por lo bajo – te extrañé baka

- Yo también Yuki...te amo ...

- Yo también – dijo para después besar de nuevo los labios de SU pelirosa.

Bailaban y shu-chan a cada momento besaba a yuki.

- Kaoru Dono! n.n

- Te he dicho que te olvides del "dono" – le dijo Kaoru mientras lo abrazaba.

- Kaoru...me hacia falta oler el aroma de tu largo cabello y besar tus rojos labios... – dijo Kenshin besándola

- Kenshin Te amo

- Yo también Koishi n.n

Bailaron muy pagaditos kaoru acariciaba el cabello de Ken y el hundía su carita en el cuello de ella.

- Hiei...estuviste bien?...

- Si esperas que te diga que te extrañé no lo haré... – dijo Hiei

- Yo también te extrañe Hiei...

- Hn...

Kurama besó a Hiei como si hubieran sido años los que no se habían visto y el yukai de fuego lo correspondió.

- Te amo Hiei y bien lo sabes...

- Yo también – Hiei se acerco lentamente hacia la cara de kurama como pidiéndole un beso...y quien se lo negaría?

- Annita n.n

- No me digas así... – dijo Anna

- No trates de ocultarlo te gusta que te diga así...- dijo Yoh acercando a Anna a su rostro...- dime...aquí cerca de mi...dime que no te gusta que te diga así...

- No puedo mentirte cuando estoy tan cerca de ti Yoh...- dijo Anna

- Entonces – dijo Yoh – dime que me amas...

- Te amo...

- Yo también n.n jijiji

- Te ves cansado Yukito – dijo Touya

- debe ser por que no hemos descansado y no hemos comido nada...

- Debe ser Yue que esta consumiendo tu poca energía

- Ya no te preocupes por mi n.n estaré bien – dijo Yukito

- Eres un cabeza hueca

- Yo también Te amo...

Bailaron abrazados...aunque en realidad Touya tenia casi enzima a un cansado Yukito.

- Su excelencia! ¬¬

- Lo siento Sango es solo que te extrañé mucho ToT ese chico no me iba dejar amarrarlo – dijo Miroku

- Y quien le ha dicho que yo si lo dejaré

- ToT Sanguito...acaso no me extrañaste? – pregunto el monje con un río de lagrimas rodando por su dulce rostro

- Claro que lo extrañe o/o

- Entonces dame un besito si? – dijo el monje

- Esta bien ...pero solo uno... – Sango dejó que el monje la besara para después gritar... – Su excelencia! – y después el monje tener una mano pintada en su cara.

- Hola Liz n.n me extrañaste?

- o/o por que me preguntas eso...si conoces muy bien la respuesta ...

- n.n te he dicho lo hermoso que te ves cuando te sonrojas? – después de decir esto el shaman de fuego besó los labios de Lizserg.

-Si me lo has dicho – contesto el shaman de pelo verde besando a SU pelilargo n.n

- Ese mocoso ¬¬ - decía el hanyou mirando en dirección de Heero

- Ya déjalo Inuyasha ahora estas conmigo n/n - dijo Kagome

- Y que tanto platicabas con ese niño de pelo largo?

- No me digas que estas celoso?

- Yo? No seas ridícula

- Eres muy dulce – dijo Kagome para después besar los labios del mitad humano- mitad bestia

- Tatsuha! ToT kuma y yo te extrañamos mucho!...no queremos separarnos de ti – dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos el joven Ryuichi.

- Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti ToT...Te amo Ryu-chan

- Yo también n.n y kuma también ...n/n Tatsuha? – dijo el castaño jugando con las orejas de Kumagoro

- Dime?

- Kumagoro quiere que le des un beso

- n.n CLAROOOOOOO n.n - después de besar al conejo por que no besar al dulce castaño

- Te vi platicando muy a gusto con el chico de pelo negro

- Se llama Tatsuha n.n

- No me interesa como se llama u/u no me gusta como te estaba tocando – dijo fríamente el piloto.

- o.o pero de que hablas solo estábamos bailando – dijo Relena

- Si a eso le llamas bailar u.u

- No me digas que sientes celos de el joven Tatsuha

- Deja de decir su nombre u.ú – dijo bastante enojado Heero

- n.n me encanta cuando sientes celos ... – dijo bastante divertida la rubia

- ù.ú

- Sabes...cuando te pones celoso te amo mas...

- u.u Yo también te amo

Después de haber terminado su baile algunos comieron antes de dormir...mientras que otros se fueron a su cama a dormir tranquilamente...

- Buenas noches amor...vine a visitarte... – dijo la sombra que estaba en uno de los cuartos...haciendo una visita nocturna.

Continuará 

Visitas nocturnas, nuevos juegos y la primera nominación...eso es lo que tendrá el nuevo Capitulo...lean y dejen Reviews..ahhh...si tienen una sugerencia solo les pido que sea constructiva no destructiva . gracias! Ja ne!- Atte...AnnaDono

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH……antes de que se me vayan encima ya se que Kouga y Hao no se conocen en verdad...pero a mi se me dio la gana que en este fic si! . gracias Por su atención. !


	3. Los Degenerados XD

**Amor: Yaoi Vs. Hetero**

Gracias por Leerme y gracias por los reviews! n.n no es por hacerme propaganda pero lean tambien "Un Amigo Al Cual Amé" es de shaman King les va a gustar...XP ahora si los dejo con el capi...bye n.n

En capi anterior:

- Buenas noches amor...vine a visitarte... – dijo la sombra que estaba en uno de los cuartos...haciendo una visita nocturna.

Capitulo 3 : Los degenerados XD 

- O.O...pero que haces aquí deberías estar durmiendo! – dijo la rubia al ver la silueta del piloto que estaba hincado a un lado de su cama

- No te preocupes al parece tu acompañante no esta...además no creo que le moleste si te acompaño esta noche... – dijo El castaño piloto.

- o/o...y que tal si a mi si me molesta? – dijo bastante sonrojada Relena

- O.O...te molesta que te visite...puedo irme si quieres u.u – dijo resignado Heero

- o/o espera no te vayas...después de todo no quiero dormir sola en esta cama extraña – Relena le hizo un espacio a su nuevo acompañante y se acurrucaron con la cobija...él la abrazaba y ella tenia una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

- Que bueno que se fue... – le murmuro al oído Tatsuha a su Ryu-chan

- O.O...estuviste esperando detrás de esas cortinas? – dijo asustado el cantante

- jeje si, yo sabia que él se iría en cualquier momento y no quería dejarte solo n/n – dijo Tatsuha mientras levantaba las cobijas y se metía en la cama aun lado de Ryu-chan.

- Gracias por preocuparte por nosotros...Kuma y yo te lo agradecemos – dijo el castaño sacando de entre las cobijas su amado conejito rosado.

- Kuma! Tu también estas aquí n.n

* * *

- Sanguito tu cabello suelto me enloquece, usaste un nuevo shampoo...huele a rosas!...mmm...que rico – dijo cierto monje a un bulto solo en una cama...

- O/O...su excelencia que hace aquí? – dijo Sango desde la puerta de la entrada del cuarto...

- O.O...Sanguito que haces tan lejos...Y quien es ella! _Aunque también huele bien y es muy cálida y de piel suave quien será esta belleza..._

- u/u por favor su excelencia deje en paz al joven Kurama... – dijo la exterminadora...al escuchar el nombre de la persona el monje quedo completamente congelado...a esa persona era a la que le había tomado la mano y casi...casi O.O!

- Monje Miroku podría soltarme de una vez? – dijo el zorro

- O/O Discúlpeme por favor joven Kurama... yo solo quería ver a mi amada Sango... u.u – dijo el monje con decepción ya que esa noche no podría estar con Sango.

- Jeje...si usted quiere puedo salirme y usted se queda, creo que eso haría sentir mejor a Sango – dijo el pelirrojo – _Y así podría ir a ver como esta Hiei..._

- o/o – Sango inmediatamente se ruborizó ante los comentarios del pelirrojo...

- TT.TT es usted tan amable joven Kurama - dijo entre sollozos Miroku-sama

* * *

El zorro iba camino a la otra habitación donde se encontraba su Koi pero al pasar por la cocina se dio cuenta de que la luz estaba encendida y fue a ver...

- Quien anda ahí?... – dijo Kurama esperando una respuesta

- Kurama?

- Hiei?...que haces a media noche en el refrigerador? – dijo Kurama y al acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba el pelinegro miro que este comía "nieve dulce"

- Estoy comiendo nieve dulce...tenía hambre u.u – dijo el yukai de fuego al verse atrapado en el delito XD

- jajaja – rió a carcajadas el zorro – Puedo hacerte compañía?

- Claro u/u ...solo no te comas toda la nieve – dijo Hiei y Kurama se sentó a su lado en el suelo junto al refrigerador y tuvieron que apagar las luces (sugerencia de Kurama) para que no los descubrieran.

* * *

- ZZZZZZ – era lo único que se podía escuchan en la cama de los drogados...ejem...quiero decir de Shu-chan e Yoh.

* * *

- _Espero que estés durmiendo bien Koishi...creo que debería asegurarme de que estés bien ...no...el joven yukito te debe estar cuidándote – _la mente de Kenshin voló muy lejos y pensó lo peor...y sin siquiera pensarlo se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al cuarto de enseguida a buscar a su Koishi

ZZZZZZZ...eso se escuchaba en el cuarto de Kaoru y Yukito

- Que_ hermosa se ve durmiendo...aunque a aumentado de peso y ...su cabello no era corto...y por que lo abraza? ò.ó...esa no es su Yukata...esa no es mi Kaoru es...es... Touya!...donde esta mi Koi!_

- Kenshin eres tu? – dijo una voz tras de él

- O.O Kaoru eres tu? T.T...estas bien? – Kenshin la abrazaba como si la hubiera perdido por días...

- Si, solo fui por un vaso de leche el cual no conseguí porque el joven Kurama y el joven Hiei están abrazados junto al refrigerador y no dejan pasar a nadie! ¬¬...u.u... – dijo la kendoka...

- o/o yo..yo te puedo acompañar y dormir contigo en el sillón de la sala...si tu quieres... – dijo el pelirrojo mas rojo que su adorable cabellera.

- o/o..me encantaría – dijo Kaoru dirigiéndose ambos al ya mencionado sillón

* * *

- ZZZ...Yuki...ZZZ – se escuchaba en un cuarto cierto pelirrosado abrazando a alguien que no era el rubio...desde la puerta dos siluetas no parecían muy contentas con esta acción.

- ò.ó como se atreve a abrazar a mi Yoh!...quien se cree tu noviecito ¬¬ - dijo Anna a un rubio.

- ¬¬ ... no es mi culpa que Shu me quiera y sueñe conmigo... – dijo el escritor

- Así...y por que no te lo llevas a tu cama! Y nos dejas a Yoh y a mi solos! o/o – dijo la rubia ruborizándose al escucharse a si misma decir tal cosa...

- Bien... – dijo el rubio escritor... después de decir esto cargó literalmente al cantante y se lo llevó de ahí a su camita.

- Yoh... – susurró Anna – Yoh me escuchas?

- Si Annita...duerme conmigo y seamos felices sin tener que convertirme en el Shaman King – dijo Aun dormido el menor de los Asakura

- ò.ó tu te convertirás en el Shaman King y ya sabes todo lo demás.. – dijo Anna...pero al ver a su prometido completamente dormido solo se acurruco a su lado y éste la rodeo con sus brazos y se durmieron...

* * *

- A donde vas? – dijo Kagome a cierta sombra que se alejaba de la cama

- A ver a mi Liz..tu te piensas quedar ahí? O irás a buscar a Inutasha (XD nunca dice bien los nombres) - dijo el pelilargo

- _Claro que quiero ir con Inuyasha – _pensó la joven miko

- Lo ves...anda ve! – dijo el shaman de fuego

- O.O joven Hao...yo no lo dije lo pensé como es que usted... – dijo Kagome asustada

- Que sea nuestro secreto – dijo Hao guiñándole el ojo

- n.n esta bien – dijo Kagome saliendo de la habitación acompañada del shaman

- Kagome? o/o – dijo Inuyasha que iba entrando al cuarto cuando esta iba saliendo

- Inuyasha! – dijo Kagome

- Yo me voy...si desean dormir en nuestra cama...por mi no hay problema esta noche la pasaré con mi Liz n.n – dijo el shaman de fuego.

- o/o Quieres pasar? – dijo Kagome

- Tonta o/o a que crees que vine n.n – dijo el Hanyou entrando a la habitación

* * *

- Liz?

- ZZZZ...

- LIZERG... – gritó Hao

- .….O.O…Hao! pero que haces aquí o/o – dijo el peliverde al ver a su lado al pelilargo acostado y acurrucado a un lado de él

- vine a verte para que no estuvieras solito – dijo el shaman

- O.O y el joven Touya? – dijo Liz

- No se, debe estar con Yukito – dijo sonriente Hao – lo importante es que estamos lo 2

- n.n tienes razon – concluyó el shaman peliverde acurrucándose al lado de su Koi

* * *

- LEVÁNTENSE BOLA DE INDECENTES Y DESOBEDIENTES! – gritaba Yuka

- ...Que sucede? - decían cada uno de los habitantes

- QUE SUCEDE! QUE SON UNOS INDECENTES! MIREN QUIEN TIENEN A SU LADO! – gritaba eufórica la animadora

Los chicos se miraban entre ellos y sonreían diciendo " Pero si desperté justo con quien quería" esto desato la furia de Yuka

- SERÁN CASTIGADOS SEVERAMENTE! LOS QUIERO CAMBIADOS Y LISTOS EN 30 MINUTOS!

- Tan poco tiempo? – se quejó Yoh

- 30 MINUTOS! – reiteró Yuka

30 minutos después los chicos estaban listos para recibir el regaño que algunos decían...valía la pena...

- Bien este es su castigo... – dijo Yuka – Ejem Anna Dono díselos!

- O.o...eh? yo no sé! Yo no los castigaría... – dijo segura la chica

- Débil ¬¬ - dijo Yuka – el castigo será ... Que van a hacer 500 lagartijas cada uno!

- O.O...cuantas! – gritaron unísono Shu-chan, Ryu-chan, Yukito, Kagome, Relena, Tatsuha, Yuki, Anna, Lizerg y Touya...

- Neh...ahorita las hago – dijeron los presumidos acostumbrados a ese ritmo.

- Bien...a los presumidos!...son 1500 cada uno y 500 abdominales ! – dijo Yuka

- jajajajaja – se burlaron los flojos

- Así ...pues va igual para todos! – dijo Yuka – Pero YAAA...es para Hoy mocosos!

* * *

- 23...24...25...21.. – fue lo ultimo que se escucho por parte de Kagome

- 23...24..30..31...32..115... – a las "115" se desplomo la señorita Relena

- 31...32...33..34...35...36..37... – Se desplomo Anna _Estúpido Yoh como es que nunca se queja del entrenamiento..._

- 46..47..48...49..5...5...50... – el joven de cabellos grises no pudo mas y se tomo un descanso en el suelo XD.

- 51...52...53...54...55.. – El joven Touya iba bien hasta que vió caer a Yukito y se desconcentró y cayó...

- 36..37..38..39...40... – El escritor no podía mas...hacia mucho que no hacia ejercicio – _Ese Baka...como puede hacer tantas le voy a meter el pie _

- 58...59..60...61..62... O.O... Yuki que haces? – el rosado solo hizo 62 ya que alguien lo saboteo...

- Vamos Kuma! 62..63..61..62...61..62.. – El cantante ya no sabia ni en que numero iba... – Calor Kuma! Dame agua... 6.2...25.13...159

- 1..2..3..4...5... – Empezaba por segunda ves Tatsuha por que por jugar con Ryu –chan había perdido la cuenta ( pero iba en la 385)

- 498...499...500! si!...- festejaba el verdecito...

- ¬¬ son 1500 – dijo Yuka

- u.u...501...502... – empezó Lizserg con la segunda vuelta

* * *

- 885..886...887... – La kendoka iba con buen ritmo, casi sin sudar pero sus brazos se doblaron y cayó al suelo XD

- 887..888...889...Monje!... – Sango había sido interrumpida por la mano "ágil" del Monje

- Pero sanguito yo solo quería ayudarte – dijo el monje con la mano de la exterminadora pintada... – 889..889...890...891.. – decía el monje...

- 1...1...1...1... – Inuyasha normalmente iría en las 1400 pero no sabe contar XD

- 1000...1001...1002...esto es mas fácil que los entrenamientos de Anna – El zapato de cierta itako puso a descansar a Yoh en el suelo.

- jajajaja... 1020..1021...1022.. esto no es nada para mi – aun le quedaba un zapato a la Itako...y ayudó a descansar a Hao

- 1230...1231...1232...1233 – Pero alguien se había divertido con lo de los zapatos y esta vez el "zapato justiciero" fue de Relena...haciendo que Heero detuviera su cuenta...

- 1240..1241...1242... – el pelirrojo de la cicatriz iba muy bien en su cuenta pero se distrajo al ver como el piloto se caía... – 120...oro?...

- 1460...1461...1462... – decían unísono la pareja de yukais...Hiei y Kurama que ya casi terminaban cuando el zapato justiciero hizo de nuevo su aparición...

- No queremos perfecciones! – grito Kagome la dueña de los zapatos.

- Ninguno pudo cumplir con su castigo pero vi el esfuerzo de cada uno...así que tienen 1 hora para bañarse y los quiero en la sala... – dijo decidida Yuka

- Pero no hemos desayunado T.T – se quejó el shaman de audífonos naranjas

- ¬¬ tienen 1 hora para comer...y haber si aprenden a no cambiarse de parejas! – terminó la animadora...

* * *

El desayuno fue muy tranquilo y después se bañaron... de uno por uno ¬¬ no sean malpensados ... y se reunieron en la sala tal y como se los habían dicho...

- Ya estoy cansado de esperar – dijo el piloto gundam

- Que desesperado eres! – le dijo Hao

- Bien Niños...hoy es la primera nominación...muajajajaja!... – dijo Anna Dono...

- O.O...que! solo tenemos 2 días aquí y ni siquiera nos conocemos bien – Dijo Lizserg

- Que te haces si mas de uno debe caerte mal ¬¬ ...cuando los llame entran a ese cuarto que esta allá por los baños...y rapidito he! – dijo la animadora...

- Quien irá ser el primero – dijo Shu-chan

- Shu-chan pase al cuarto ya mencionado... – se escuchó la voz de Yuka

- O.O...ya voy... – dijo el pelirrosado

* * *

- Bien...mira estas son las reglas...vas a nominar por PAREJA,...y vas a decir 2 PAREJAS...a las primera le das 2 puntos y a la segunda le das 1...dime que parejas quieres nominar y por que?.. – dijo Yuka

- O.O...esto es muy difícil me duele el corazón...T.T...YohXAnna – dijo El cantante

- O.O...eso si que fue rápido...bueno dime por qué y qué otra pareja...

- Pues porque Anna solo le gusta mandar a los demás...T.T...pobre Yoh...y a la segunda pareja es HieiXkurama...pero no se por que...T.T...

- Bueno ya vete...gracias por tu nominación y no se la digas a nadie...anda toma una paleta n.n – dijo la animadora.

- wiiiii...paleta!... – dijo el pelirrosado mientras salía de la habitación

- Bueno el que sigue...Yuki Eiri - El apuesto escritor se levanta de su sillón y se dirige a paso lento hacia el lugar – Para Hoy Eiri! – dijo La animadora

* * *

- Bien estas son las reglas... Bla, Bla, Bla...(n/a: Le dijo las reglas ok?) y se las dices a tus compañeros para que no las tenga que repetir... Quien es tu primer pareja nominada...

- Shuichi y Yuki... – dijo el escritor

- O.O...pero ese eres tu!...y no quieres salir nominado!

- Si quiero.. – dijo el rubio – además en las reglas no dice que no pueda nominarme

- Así...pues hago nuevas reglas! Y no te puedes nominar! Muajajaja ...así que dime tu primera pareja!... – dijo enfadada la animadora...

- Yukito y Touya – dijo Yuki – y el motivo es por que se me da la gana!...

- O.O...buen motivo...bueno la pareja que sigue

- Bien la siguiente pareja es la de Kenshin y Kaoru y la razón es por que...por que si!..

- Bien...toma una paleta y vete!...arrogante ¬¬

- Gracias ¬¬ - dijo Yuki tomando 2 paletas..

- Dije 1 ¬¬ - dijo Yuka

- Eso por no dejarme auto nominarme...

- ¬¬...Bueno la que sigue mmm...déjame ver...este...Heero

- Ya era hora! ¬¬

* * *

- Ya sabes las reglas...así que dime quienes son tus parejas nominadas...

- Bien...mi primera pareja nominada es Inuyasha y Kagome...por que odio a ese perro...¬¬...no me deja dormir...me pisó...y...

- Ya Heero ya entendimos...la segunda cual es? – dijo Yuka

- A Tatsuha y Ryuchi...por que el conejo raro me ve feo ¬¬... – dijo el castaño de cabellos alborotados...

- Bien...ahora toma una paleta y vete!...

- Bueno...¬¬...

- Bien la que sigue...Relena

- n.n

* * *

- Bien a quien nominas...

- Pues...déjame pensar...A Hao y Lizserg...y la razón...por que durante el desayuno Hao se comió mi pan! T.T

- Bien y la segunda pareja cual es?

- Ehh...Ehhh...Hiei y Kurama por que Kurama tiene mas lindo cabello que yo T.T... – dijo la Ex – reina Relena

- O.O...bueno...toma una paleta y vete!...

- Bien n.n...

- Ahora le toca Hao Asakura

- n.n

* * *

- Tu nominación...

- Bueno a la primera pareja es a Heero y Relena por que ella dice que le comí un estúpido Pan pero en realidad ella me lo estaba robando...y pues yo se lo había robado a mi Liz...pero eso no es lo mas importante quien robo a quien si no cómo ella me esta acusando a mi...

- O.O...si..Hao...ahora la segunda pareja...

- y la segunda es para mi hermano y mi cuñis! – dijo el pelilargo sonriendo a mas no poder – porque..sé que ellos me van a nominar a mi...por que no soportan que yo sea mas guapo que mi hermano..pero eso se remonta desde mi nacimiento...ahhh que hermoso día ...

- O.O...HAOOOOOO lárgate ya!...pero antes toma una paleta...

- Que genio! Ya me voy...- dijo el Shaman de fuego tomando su paleta..

- Ahora le toca a Lizserg

- n.n...bien

* * *

- Nomina...

- Bueno la primera pareja es Touya y Yukito...por que si se va Touya Hao puede ir a visitarme cuando quiera n.n.. – dijo el peliverde

- y el otro...

- Yoh y Anna por que Hao dice que Yoh no puede soportar su belleza y yo odio a la gente envidiosa...

- Bueno...ahora toma tu paleta y vete...

- Si, gracias...

- Ahora le toca a Miroku

- Si preciosa n.n

- Ya pásele degeneradito... – dijo Yuka

* * *

- Tu nominación

- Pues yo quiero nominar a... Shuichi y Yuki...Por que el joven Yuki fuma y eso le hace daño a mi sanguito.

- Bueno monje y los otros... – dijo la animadora...

- Kenshin y Kaoru, por que el Joven Ken no deja que me le acerque a la hermosa Kaoru T.T... – dijo triste el monje...

- O.O...toma tu paleta y vete...

- mmm...que delicioso n.n

- Bueno ahora le toca a Sango...

* * *

- Nomina...

- Pues yo nomino a ...Tatsuha y Ryuchi por que el joven Tatsuha se puede aliar con el Monje Miroku – dijo la exterminador

- y la segunda?

- A... Yukito y Touya por que ...no se T.T... – dijo Sango... – pues yo creo que por que...porque...

- Gracias!...toma una paleta y vete!..

- T.T...gracias...

- Ahora le toca a Hiei...

- Hn...

* * *

- Tu nominación...

- Yo nomino a Yuki y a Shuichi...por que el rubio ese me molestó durante el ridículo baile... – dijo el yukai de fuego...

- y la segunda?

- A.. Relena y Heero...por que no me gusta el carácter de Heero.. – dijo Hiei

- XDDD... el burro hablando de orejas!...bueno toma tu paleta y vete...

- Bien..

- Bueno el siguiente es Kurama...

- n.n

* * *

- tu nominación por favor...

- Nomino a Miroku y Sango por que el monje me tocó en la noche u.u...y no quisiera que se repitiera...

- Si te comprendo el único que puede hacerlo es Hiei...

- Pues si o/o...

- Y la segunda?

- o/o a Yoh y Anna...por que...esa niña es muy mandona...

- Bien toma tu paleta y retírate por favor – dijo Yuka

- n.n

- Ahora le toca a Inuyasha

- .

* * *

- Tu nominación

- A Yoh y Anna... por que...no espera! Al estúpido piloto!

- Lo siento ya dijiste...así que puedes decir a Heero con 1 punto

- Esta bien...con dos a Yoh y Anna y 1 a Heero y la otra...

- Razones? – dijo Yuka

- Por que ese piloto me cae mal! Y los otros por que él tiene una sonrisa rara!...

- Bueno toma tu paleta y vete..

- Bueno...

- Ahora le toca a Kagome

- n.n

* * *

- Nomina

- Yo quiero nominar a...Yukito y Touya porque se ve que se llevan muy bien T.T...y no quiero perder!... – dijo la miko...

- O.O...bueno y la segunda...

- A... Hao y Lizserg...por que ellos son muy tiernos y pueden ganar T.T...snif

- O.O...toma tu paleta y vete...

- gracias T.T...

- O.O...ahora le toca a Touya..

- u.u

* * *

- A quien nominas?...

- A Miroku y Sango porque se propasó con Kurama y no quiero que eso le suceda a mi Yukito...- dijo Touya..

- Y la otra?

- A Yoh y Anna por que él se ríe de manera extraña y me da escalofríos...

- Toma tu paleta y vete...

- n.n

- Bueno Ahora le toca a Yukito..

- n.n

* * *

- Nomina...

- Yo nomino n.n...a...n.n...Hiei y Kurama...n.n...por que no quiero que Touya se fije en Kurama...n.n...porque es muy lindo n.n

- y con 1?

- A...Inuyasha y Kagome...por que el cabello de inu...puede recordarle el mío...a Touya...y se confunda...u.u...n.n

- toma tu paleta y vete...

- n.n

- Ahora le toca a Yoh Asakura...

- jijij n.n

* * *

- Yo nomino a Hao y Lizserg

- Aun no decía nada O.O – dijo Yuka

- jiji perdón...

- bueno y por que y cual es la segunda pareja...

- Por que Hao se cree mejor que yo...y la segunda pareja es...Kenshin y Kaoru...por que...la cicatriz de Kenshin me asusta T.T.. – dijo el joven shaman.

- Bueno...toma tu paleta y vete...ahhh...cuidado con...LA CICATRIZ...

- T.T mala!..

- Bien el que sigue es...Anna..

- u.u

* * *

- Tus nominaciones..

- 2 a Tatsuha y Ryuchi por que me desespera el tipo del conejo! – dijo la rubia

- y con 1?

- A..Inuyasha y Kagome...por que...ella usa su falda muy corta..

- ¬¬ mira quien lo dice...

- ¬¬...

- Toma tu paleta y vete ¬¬

- ¬¬ bien...

- Ahora le toca a Tatsuha...

- n.n

* * *

- A quien nominas?

- A Yukito y Touya porque si... – dijo Tatsuha...

- y con 1?

- A Kenshin y Kaoru...por que son una pareja muy dulce y tierna y no quiero que ganen! – dijo el pelinegro

- Toma tu paleta y vete...n.n

- gracias n.n

- Ahora le toca a Ryuchi

- n.n vamos Kuma

* * *

- A quien nominas?

- Yo nomino a Yoh y Anna – dijo el cantante con seriedad por primera vez en la casa – por que ella me asusta!

- u.u y con 1?

- A Hao y Lizserg...por que Hao quiso quitarme a Kuma T.T... – dijo Ryu-chan..

- Toma tu paleta y vete..

- Paleta!...y puedo tomar una para kuma también o

- si, si...ya vete!...y ahora le toca a Kaoru...

-n.n

* * *

- A quien nominas?

- con 2 a Yukito y Touya...por que aunque el joven yukito sea muy bueno Touya me parece extraño.. – dijo la joven kendoka

- y con 1?

- A Hiei y a Kurama por que el joven Hiei me da miedo...u.u

- bueno...toma una paleta y vete...

- Gracias...n.n

- Y finalmente Kenshin Himura...

- Oro?

* * *

- A quien quieres nominar?...

- Yo quiero nominar Miroku y Sango por que el monje mira feo a mi Koishi T.T... – dijo el ex - Hitokiri

- y con 1?

- Al Joven Heero y Relena por que dicen cosas extrañas que asustan a Kaoru u.u...

- Bien toma tu paleta y retírate...

- Bien...

* * *

- Bien así ha quedado la cosa – dijo Anna Dono

Anna e Yoh...10

Hiei y Kurama... 5

Yukito y Touya... 11

Kenshiny Kaoru... 4

Inu y Kagome... 4

Tatsuha y Ryu-chan.. 4

Heero y Relena... 5

Miroku y Sango... 6

- Por lo que los nominados son...Anna e Yoh y Yukito y Touya!...Voten!...

- Hola chicos aquí les tengo el anuncio de las parejas nominadas...

Son ustedes...si ustedes Yoh y Anna y ustedes...si no se hagan...ustedes! Touya y Yukito...- dijo Anna Dono

- O.O...

**Continuará!**

Notas finales: VOTEN!

Ah...y dejen Reviews XP...


	4. Primera Expulsión y juguemos

**Amor Yaoi Vs Hetero**

Notas iniciales

Hola! gracias a todos los que votaron por las parejas nominadas n.n verán el fruto de sus votaciones en este capitulo... antes de empezar quiero decir que los personajes que participan en mi fic no son míos.

Capitulo 4 : Primera Expulsión y juguemos a confianza ciega 

- Por que a mi! Es decir a nosotros! Por que? se que Annita tiene un carácter difícil, que es mandona, que es regañona, gritona, floja, un poco grosera - después de media hora de "halagos" a su prometida – pero por que estamos nominados? Yo soy muy bueno y lindo mirenme – sonido de grillos – a donde fueron?

- Se fueron después del 15vo insulto hacia mi ¬¬ - la itako se mostraba bastante molesta

- No, Annita que haces con ese plato?...bajalo...noooo

* * *

- Donde se habían metido? Los estábamos esperando para empezar con otro de los estúpidos jueguitos de las tipas estas – dijo Heero 

- lo sentimos – dijo Yoh con chichones en toda la cabeza

- Empecemos...pero antes...mis juegos NO son Estúpidos! T.T – dijo ofendida Yuka

- Como sea – dijo Heero

- El juego consiste en ...golpear a Heero...y el primero que lo haga gana

El primero fue Yuki que se encontraba a su lado

- Bien! ahora empecemos el verdadero juego – dijo Yuka

- oye! Nos mentiste! – Ryuichi

- Yo ya gané y no pienso jugar a otra cosa – dijo Yuki desde un rincon

- Pero Yuki sus juegos son muy divertidos! . - dijo Shu-chan

- Eres el único idiota que lo piensa – dijo Hiei

- No le digas idiota enano – dijo Yuki

- Gracias Yuki

- No le digas enano rubio sin talento – dijo Kurama

- No insultes a mi hermano florista fracasado, el tiene mucho éxito – dijo Tatsuha

- Tu no te metas Tatsuha! – dijo Yuki

- Yo solo te defendia! – dijo Tatsuha

- Por que te defiende Kurama? – dijo Hiei

- Por que yo quiero! – dijo Yuki

- Pero Yuki! T.T – dijo shu – me cambiaste por otro shuichi (No se les olvide que el mundo humano Kurama en su forma humana se llama Shuichi Minamino)

- No digas tonterías idiota! – dijo Yuki

- No le digas idiota es solo un niño – dijo Kurama

- Por que lo defiendes Kurama? – pregunto Hiei bastante enojado

- YA CÁLLENSE!- gritaron unísono todos los presentes

- hm

- Ya podemos comenzar el juego por favor Yuka-Dono – dijo dulcemente Kenshin ( n/a AD A poco no es para comérselo).

- Claro que si kenshin...solo esperen un poco mientras invento uno – caída tipo anime de los presentes – jugaremos a Confianza ciega

- A QUEEE!

- Es un juego de confianza entre parejas uno de los dos debe cubrirse sus ojos y el otro debe guiarlo por todo el camino

- Tu te los cubres ¬¬ - dijo Yuki

- Nop! Eso no funciona aquí Yuki los dos lo van a hacer es una carrera para los dos, uno cubrirá sus ojos para la ida y el otro para la vuelta...ahhh y no intenten memorizar los obstáculos por que los cambiaremos de lugar – termino Anna Dono

- Demonios! – dijo Yuki

- La pareja que haga el recorrido de ida y vuelta en menor tiempo ganará no hacer el trabajo en la casa de UN día

- Bien! ganaremos Kagome – dijo Inuyasha

- Empecemos!

- Quien va a empezar? – pregunto Lizerg

- Ya que tu hablaste ustedes empiezan...ya tengo el cronometro listo...

- Tu te cubrirás los ojos primero – dijo Hao, Liz solo asintió

- Bien! caminen!

Liz se cubrió los ojos y Hao lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la linea de salida, ahí lo solto (recuerden que en este juego solo se guian por las palabras del otro compañero)

- Camina Liz...adelante estan 3 escalones el pri... – El primero y liz ya estaba en el suelo.

- HAO! ¬¬

- n.nU no me dejaste terminar eres un desesperado...ahora el que sigue...el ultimo...y ahora... - Liz de nuevo en el suelo – habia otros 3 de bajada!

- ¬¬ no me digas! Pon mas atención HAO!

- JAJAJAJAJAJA – las risas de los otros habitantes!

- Ya les tocará idiotas! – dijo Hao – Liz ahora hay un campo minado!

- QUEEE? – dijo liz

- Neh, solo jugaba – dijo Hao – ya en serio hay un camino de llantas...lentamente mete tus pies dentro de las primeras 2 llantas y después las que siguen – dijo Hao

Esas las paso despacio y casi sin problema aun que Hao no le dijo cuantas eran así que después del camino de llantas seguía levantando los pies tratando de encontrar las llantas y Hao no dijo nada por que era muy divertido hasta para los demás que reían a carcajadas ante los movimientos raros de Lizerg

- De que se ríen? – pregunto Liz

- De...Que Iujasha se cayó! Tu síguele con las llantas!- dijo Hao

- Mocoso! Ya te dije que soy INUYASHA y tu niño verde ya no hay llantas y se ríen de lo estúpido que te ves haciendo eso!

- HAO ¬¬

- jejeje bien prepárate para el próximo obstáculo o.oU son unos perros dormidos – susurró Hao

- Unos que? habla mas fuerte!

- Unos perros dormidos – susurró Hao

- Que?

- DEMONIOS SON UNOS MALDITOS PERROS DORMIDOS Y TRATABA DE HABLAR BAJITO PARA NO DESPERTARLOS! AHORA CORRE POR QUE LOS PERROS VIENEN HACIA TI! –grito Hao

- hacia donde? Donde? – Liz corrió pero como no sabia hacia que dirección estaban los perros corrió directo hacia ellos! Y los perros hicieron lo suyo u.u

- o.oU - general

- LIZZZZ! Estas bien! – pregunto Hao desde arriba de un árbol esperando que los hombres que se hacen cargo de los animales los calmaran

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! No estoy bien! un perro me mordió el TRASERO!

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – todos reían de la desgracia de Liz desde diferentes árboles que Kurama había hecho crecer para su protección

Se llevaron a los perros y Liz estaba listo para el ultimo obstáculo

- Esta bien Liz solo tienes que caminar lentamente y con cuidado por un pasillo pequeño hasta llegar y tomar la banderita que significa el final de tu sufrimiento mi vida!

- Y hay perros asesinos? O abejas africanas? O talvez perros que lancen abejas africanas de su hocico?

- NOOO nada de eso confía en mi – dijo Hao pero todos sabemos que él se gano la desconfianza

- No, ya no quiero! – decía congelado el verdecito – no quiero caminar mas! Me rindo no confío en ti! – decía casi en llanto

- Lizerg Diethel Camina o si no...!

- O si no que! ¬¬

- Pues perderemos y tendremos que trabajar, vamos inténtalo por mi ...n.n

- ¬/¬ esta bien pero solo por ti

- gracias n.n...ahora despacio, lentamente O.OUUU – Hao se sorprendió al ver a Liz dando golpes al viento y patadas a perros imaginarios – Liz por que haces eso?

- No quiero otra sorpresita como la de los perros..- sus pasos eran seguros y con esto me refiero a que daba un paso y se quedaba ahí mientras golpeaba perros imaginarios para poder dar otro paso...y tambien se oía que decía "ven perrito ven..." XDD

- BRAVO! Detengan el tiempo en lo que se prepara Hao! Lo hiciste muy bien Liz! Ahora ve a la enfermería Cariño – dijo Anna Dono

- Gracias..a los presentes – dijo Liz y cayó sobre la camilla

Desde lejos se podía escuchar el pequeño complot que tenían los otro habitantes...

- Bien! Ahora viene el turno de Hao! Listo?

- Claro que si, que no se les olvide que soy un shaman n.n – dijo el orgulloso joven.

- Bien! ya llegó Liz! Empecemos! ( los espectadores se subieron a sus árboles para ver el recorrido de forma segura)

- Bien Hao (todo golpeado mi liz) la primera prueba es que tienes que caminar por unas piedras...

- Eso es fácil

- A los lados del camino de piedras hay lodo y te puede hundir...como lo estas haciendo en este momento... – dijo Liz

- ¬¬ No me digas! Sacame de aqui

- Lo siento no te puedo ayudar...tienes que llegar al camino de piedras que esta un poco a tu derecha y ponerte de pie y seguir derecho...

Hao se levanto y encontró el camino de piedras que pronto volvio a perder y de nuevo al lodo así que atravesó nadando en el lodo XD

- Bien que es lo que sigue Liz? – dijo Hao

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – la risa era general al ver a Hao lleno de Lodo hasta las orejas!

- cállense malditos! – dijo Hao apuntándoles (según él) a los que se burlaban, pero esto solo logró hacer reír mas fuerte a los demás por que estaba apuntando al lado contrario a donde estaban los demás XD

- No les hagas caso Hao...la siguiente trampa es...entrarás a un corral y salvarás a un pollito y te lo llevarás es parte de la prueba así que no lo lastimes! – dijo Liz

- PF! Un pollito que fácil, dime donde esta el pollo

- A tu derecha, a tu derecha, a tu izquierda, atrás de ti, no el otro atrás

- o.ó estupido pollo como se mueve...estupido! que no vez que te voy a salvar!...espera...salvar de que? y por que corre tanto si no me he movido de mi lugar?...Liz...aparte de mi y del pollo que mas hay en este corral? o.o que es lo que acaba de pasar por mis pies! Dime que fue el pollo AHHHHH!

- No te preocupes Hao es solo una comadreja

- Una coma quien?...AHHH es lo que tengo en la cara! AHHHHHHH Araña! Araña!

- Hao Comadreja no araña

- Que si araña! Verás que si! te la aviento para que veas que si añara!...Ahhh! ya tengo al pollo...AHHHHHHHHHHHH

- No Hao era la cola de la comadreja

- Es por eso que me muerde! AHHHHHHHHHH

- El pollito esta en tus pies HAO!

Finalmente agarro al pollo y se detuvo unos momentos el cronometro para limpiar las mordidas de Hao y aplicar la vacuna de la rabia ...

- Bien Haito esta es la ultima parte – dijo Liz viendo al "recuperado" Hao

- Ya no importa nada...que vengan los tiburones – dijo Hao

- Ahora llevarás al pollito que acabas de salvar a donde esta su mami y sus hermanitos pollitos

- Ahhh que tierno eres mi Liz...ahora dime que hay detrás de la dulzura cuantos cocodrilos atravesaré?

- Solo 2...

- QUEEEEEE!

- Solo me desquitaba las bromas que tu me hiciste XP...solo tienes que pasar por un camino de troncos pero...

- Los troncos se mueven cierto? – dijo Hao en el suelo

- Sip

- Cuantos son?

- solo son 10,...salta Haito

- ¬¬ salta tu! ...bien allá voy – con la increíble destreza de Hao paso 4 y en el 5 cayó directo a la tierra

- Desde el principio Hao y no aprietes mucho al pollo n.nU

- Desde el principio y no aprietes al pollo – arremedó Hao – algo mas su majestad?

- Nop solo eso y que te apresures por que el tiempo cuenta n.n

- ¬¬ si no te quisiera tanto...u.ú

- n.n yo también

- Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro, Cinco...Seis, Siente, Ocho..nueveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee – al suelo – 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,1000000000000000000000000!OHHH SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII como les quedó el ojo! Lo hice! Muajajaja – de nuevo viendo al lado opuesto a donde estaban los demás

- jajajajajaja

- Hao el pollo esta muerto

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Revive pollo revive!

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – todos reían al ver a Hao dar respiración de Boca a Pico al pollo

- Verán que el pollo revive!

- Hao mejor quítate la venda...ejem...ese no es el pollo...es la comadreja y no esta muy feliz

- Ya me araño otra vez! – se quito la venda y tomo al verdadero pollo y le dio respiración hasta que milagrosamente el pollo se salvó dejando a mas de uno perplejo ante la efectividad de los primeros auxilios de Hao Asakura – JAJAJAJA que paren el tiempo llegué y el pollo esta vivo

- n.nU hace rato que lo paré...pero verte ayudar a ese pollo fue muy divertido – dijo Yuka – muy bien hicieron el tremendo tiempo de O.O tanto? 1 hora con 55 minutos

- O.OU

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

- veamos quien lo supera ...quien será el siguiente?

- Dis...Disculpe Yuka Dono hemos decidido que nos retiramos de la competencia dejaremos el triunfo en las manos de los únicos participantes – dijo Kenshin en representación de los complotistas

- ¬¬ quiero saber el por que ¬¬

- Por que no queremos arriesgar a nuestros Kois – dijo Kenshin

- Yuki que haces? Noooo con los perros nooooo! – gritaba shu

- Bien, también nos retiramos por eso que dijo el pelirrojo _Mejor ni lo intentamos ya que tendría que hacer el recorrido de regreso hmm mejor no_

- Bien...entonces Lizerg y Hao ganan por que nadie quiso retarlos!

- Bravo...bravo – dijo Hao desde el suelo

- Cuidado Hao La comadreja! – grito Yoh

- Bien ahora a sus cosas y se me visten muy lindos para la noche por que hoy se va una pareja u.u – dijo Anna Dono

- Bien Anna Dono – dijeron

- vayan a hacer sus trabajos...en la mesa encontraran los trabajos que les toca a cada uno hoy...hmm el día de hoy le hubiera tocado regar las plantas a Hao y Liz pero ellos son los ganadores de la competencia y no harán nada...pobrecitas las 3 macetas.

- QUEEE? Regar las 3 macetas! ¬¬ y yo que pelee con una comadreja!

- Y a mi me atacaron los perros

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

* * *

La hora de limpieza paso tranquilamente ya que shu y ryu cantaban mientras barrían y eso tranquilizaba las bestias...mientras Hiei y Kurama hacían las camas de todos los habitantes , Yuki y Kenshin barrían el patio mientras Yuki le hacia muchas preguntas a Ken...creo que es para su nuevo libro titulado "Amor en la era Meiji" era una bella historia de Kenshin y kaoru, Relena y Heero limpiaban algunos muebles y en los mas altos Heero levantaba a Relena y una que otra vez hasta sonreía...Yoh y Kagome hacían la comida, Sango y Kaoru exterminaban ratones de la casa XD, Miroku e Inuyasha trapeaban los pisos de la casa, Yukito y Touya limpiaban la alberca, Y Liz y Hao estaban tirados en el sillon, Anna y Tatsuha alimentaban a los pollos de Hao y limpiaban el corral...y comieron todos con algunos problemas entre Heero, Yuki, Hiei, Hao, Yoh, e inuyasha, pero nada que no pudieran arreglar sus respectivos kois ya sea a golpes o...a golpes excepto Shu que todo lo arreglo con palabras dulces y Yuki lo golpeo... 

La gran noche llego y todos vestían muy bien...las mujeres con hermosos vestidos Kaoru traía un vestido hasta la rodilla pegado y color perla con su cabello suelto y sango que usaba un vestido azul claro largo con un escote en la espalda y su cabello recogido (eso casi mata al monje) y su cabello recogido con dos mechones en la cara que le hizo Relena, Kagome traía un vestido color melón largo y en los lados 2 aberturas hasta la mitad del muslo bastante reveladora por cierto y ella traía su cabello suelto, Anna traía una falda cortita color gris y una blusa de tirantes color azul claro usaba su cabello recogido, Relena traía un vestido largo color vino que hacia juego con la cinta con la cual sostenía su cabello.

Y los apuestos jóvenes como Yuki Eiri traía un traje negro con una camisa abajo color azul, mientras que si koi Shu traía un pantalón negro y una camisa de botones abierta mostrando su camisa color blanca, el monje Miroku por primera vez y aunque le molesto mucho traía unos pantalones color azul con una camisa blanca de botones, Tatsuha traía un traje como el de su hermano (al cual le molesto XD) pero su camisa era color vino y la traia un poco abierta, Ryuchi usaba unos pantalones azul fuerte y una gabardina del mismo color y mostraba una camisa blanca, Lizerg traía unos pantalones azul y camisa blanca con una corbata al juego, Hao traía pantalones negros y camisa del mismo color y encima una chamarra gris, y su gemelo Yoh traía un pantalón azul fuerte y una camisa blanca abierta, Kurama vestía una camisa de cuello alto pantalones y gabardina negros, Hiei usaba por ordenes de Kurama pantalón café y una camisa de manga larga de vestir color blanco, Touya traía pantalón y saco gris y camisa azul fuerte y Yukito pantalón y saco azul con una camisa blanca, Inuyasha para sorpresa de todos traía un pantalón negro, ZAPATOS, y una camisa de cuello en V color azul fuerte, Heero usaba pantalón y saco gris y una camisa blanca, Kenshin n.n traía un pantalón y una camisa blanca con una corbata y lo mas increíble es que su cabello estaba trenzado o.o, ya todos se encontraban en la sala esperando a ser llamados pero se entretenían viéndose los unos a los otros los mas sorprendidos eran Miroku y Kenshin que nunca habían visto a sus kois vestidas de esa manera.

- Es la hora! De decir de quien se despiden pero antes mujeres...vuelta, vuelta! – esto solo logró poner nerviosos a los hombre – hombres! Vuelta, vuelta... - y eso puso nervioso a hombres y mujeres XDD – bien...ahora las parejas nominadas de pie por favor...Anna e Yoh y Yukito y Touya...(música de suspenso)

- NOOOOOOO! No lo hagas! No! – lloriqueaba Yoh – seré mejor persona T.T

- o.oU no podemos esperar mas...lo sentimos...la pareja que abandona la casa...es...es...es...es...es...es... esto es muy difícil! BUAAAA los amo chicos – dijo Yuka

- ¬¬ hazlo YA! No me hagas hacerlo a mi ¬¬ - dijo Anna Dono

- Pero, pero, pero...T.T BUAAA

- o.ó HAZLO YAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¬¬

- Bien T.T...los que el día de hoy abandonan la casa son...son...son...ustedes...si...ustedes...USTEDES T.T por que! T.T...Son...Nunca lo olviden chicos son los numero uno...y son de las parejas mas bonitas y si salen de la casa no significa nada...los quiero...ustedes son...Yukito y Touya T.T

- O.O

- u.u

- Pensé que seríamos nosotros por culpa de Annita – dijo Yoh a lo cual recibió un muy buen golpe.

- Bien chicos despídanse...u.u – dijo Anna Dono

Después de abrazos y besos y demas se despidio la primera pareja expulsada...en el proximo capitulo tendremos una entrevista con ellos...

Dejen reviews!...y si quieren hacer alguna pregunta a la pareja déjenla también y yo me encargaré de hacerla u.u

- Esto es muy triste...me caían bien u.u – dijo Yuka – y tu sabes que amo el yaoi u.u

Continuará u.u...


	5. La entrevista y la llegada de la cigüeña

**Amor Yaoi Vs Hetero**

Notas iniciales

Hola pues quiero agradecer los reviews que me dejaron el capitulo pasado y espero que disfruten este, bueno los dejo con la entrevista n.n

Capitulo 5: La entrevista y la llegada de la cigüeña 

- Hola, les damos la bienvenida a la entrevista exclusiva a los primeros expulsados de la casa – dijo Anna Dono sentada en un gran sillón con los chicos junto a ella – bueno chicos empecemos con la entrevista por que tengo cosas importantes que hacer

- Entonces nos parece bien n.n – dijo dulcemente Yukito

- Hola! Bueno mi pregunta es...es...una pregunta muy buena...es... – Yuka buscaba por todas partes sus notas donde había escrito sus "preguntas" .

- bien...ejem...entonces yo empezaré, chicos que creen que les falto dentro de la casa, para que no los sacaran? – dijo Anna Dono

- Pues...este..

- Pues fans! Hay pero que pregunta tan estúpida Anna Dono – dijo Yuka

- ¬.¬ tu cállate y busca tus "preguntas" o debería decir pseudo preguntas! Anda sigue buscando y talvez encuentres tu cerebro!

- Pues, creo que Yuka tiene un poco de razón, además de que las parejas que se encuentran dentro de la casa son muy fuertes y son muy lindas también como lo son Kurama y Hiei – dijo Yukito

- A que te refieres con eso? tienes algo con Kurama o algo así? O por que hablas de él con tanta familiaridad? – dijo molesto Touya

- o.oU Touya yo...no...claro que no, solo somos muy cercanos él es...

- Cercanos? Él es que Yuki! Que? tu nuevo Koi, por que si sigues hablando de él como lo haces te quedarás sin el Koi con el cual cuentas en estos momentos – dijo el castaño

- o.oU ...Claro que no es nada, solo somos amigos...además nunca dejaría a Hiei él lo quiere mucho

- como lo sabes se lo preguntaste?

- Lo quiere como yo te quiero a ti...u/u

- Yuki, lamento dudar de ti, eres el mejor – Touya abrazó a Yukito

- Que lindos son chicos, creo que... – decía AD

- Oh! Recordé una de mis preguntas! Creen que estar en la casa los ayudo a ser una mejor pareja? – pregunto Yuka

- ¬¬ yo estaba hablando!

- Pues...nosotros fuimos en la casa como somos en verdad si nos unió mas por que pasamos mas tiempo juntos y eso normalmente no es posible por que estudiamos y trabajamos, además de que a veces tengo que cuidar de Sakura...lo que me recuerda, le quiero mandar un saludo a mi hermanita Sakura – dijo Touya

- Y tu Yukito que piensas?

- Yo creo lo mismo que Touya, es mas hasta les agradecemos por que nos dieron la oportunidad de estar mas tiempo juntos y conocer a muchas personas agradables y tan sabias como Kenshin – dijo Yukito

- Primero Kurama y ahora Kenshin! Te gustan los pelirrojos verdad! – dijo casi histérico Touya

- No, claro que no n.n me gustan los castaños como tu – dijo Yukito

- Ryuchi también es castaño, y los gemelos Asakura, Heero el piloto Gundam, también ellos te gustan? – pregunto completamente celoso el castaño

* * *

- No, solo me gustas tu Touya u/u por que no me crees?

- Lo siento Yuki, no dudaré mas de ti.

- Bueno chicos, se ve que se quieren mucho y demás – nótese la prisa – y lamentablemente salieron, bueno eso fue toda la entrevista se cuidan y manténganse en contacto y Yukito ya te puedes convertir en Yue cuando tu quieras n.n y gracias por participar como premio de consolación tenemos un viaje todo pagado durante 5 días y 4 noches a la hermosa tierra de Hokkaido donde se hospedarán en el mejor hotel y su guía será la persona que conoce mas esas tierras HORO HORO USUI – en la pantalla sale una imagen del shaman – Gracias por participar y que les vaya bien n.n

- Gracias Anna Dono n.n, muchas gracias y claro que nos mantendremos en contacto y cuídense bien y cuiden de los habitantes de la casa, que tienen mucha gente famosa como Yuki Eiri

- No puede ser! Ahora Yuki Eiri? – Touya y Yukito se fueron del set discutiendo sobre Yuki, Kenshin, Ryuichi, Hao, Yoh, Miroku, Tatsuha, Shuichi, Kurama, Heero, Hiei, Inuyasha y Lizserg y acerca de los celos del castaño.

- No puede ser, es un día demasiado flojo, no entiendo por que las señoritas no han pedido nada – la mirada asesina de todos loa habitantes se posaron en Miroku por tal comentario

- UJU! Como Miroku lo pidió aquí estamos con una prueba muyyy divertida! – dijo Yuka

- ¬¬ - miradas asesinas

- jeje lo siento...

- El juego se llama " Mamá y Papá" , gracias a algunas inluencias que tenemos hemos conseguido unas maquinas muy avanzadas que simularán ser bebes! Y ustedes serán sus padres y deben complacer a sus hijos en todo o si no llorarán como un bebe normal, se les debe dar alimento y amor de lo contrario llorará...y si llora..a ustedes se les bajará puntos muajajaja el papá y mamá que pierdan pasarán esta noche en el calabozo! Muajajaja osea una la celda de 3m por 3m que construyeron allá afuera

- o.o, pero que miedo...

- Tendremos un bebe Yuki! Quiero que tenga tus ojos y mi cabello

- No, mejor tus ojos y mi cabello...u.ú

- Nada de eso, yo escogeré el pelo de quien y los ojos de cual...ahora voy a llamar por parejas al "confesionario" y ahí les haré entrega de sus mocosos...ejem, quiero decir sus hijos... - dijo Anna Dono...

- Que pasen Kenshin y Kaoru

* * *

- Bien chicos, su bebe esta en la canasta que esta ahí en el mueble de lado, pues felicidades han tenido un varon de cabello pelirrojo como el padre y ojos azules como la madre – la feliz pareja toma a su bebe – chicos necesito el nombre para apuntarlo

Ambos se miran cuestionándose y finalmente Kenshin dice – se llamará Kenji

- Es hermoso, ToT les irá bien chicos, lo se – dijo AD

* * *

- Los siguientes son Yuki y Shuichi

- Yuki! Nuestro bebe, corre! – dijo el pelirrosa adelantándose hacía el confecionario

- Bien chicos felicidades tienen niña, de ojos amatista como su padre y pelo rubio como su...madre...si Yuki tu serás el madre

- o.o por que yo? por que no este baka?

- Por que tu no eres muy tierno normalmente y te queremos ver así...y necesito un nombre para su bebe

- Yuki, Yuki! Déjame ponerle nombre!

- Se llamará...Satsuki n.n

- Bien, ahora salgan y presenten a su hija Satsuki

* * *

- Sango y Miroku pasen por su bebe

- Felicidades! Tienen una niña! De ojos café como su madre y pelo negro como su padre, no te preocupes Miroku no tiene Kazaana n.n, chicos necesito un nombre para su nena

- Pues...no se...Usagi te parece bien Miroku?

- Lo que tu digas Sango

- Ahora salgan a presumir a su hija!

* * *

- Hiei y Kurama pasen por su bebe

- Felicidades! Tienen un fuerte y hermoso niño de ojos verdes como el padre y pelo negro como...el madre

- o.o que! yo soy "el" madre? u.ú...

- Si, que suerte tienes! – dijo AD

- uju! Cuanta suerte – dijo sarcásticamente Hiei a lo que Kurama sonrió

- Bien, necesito un nombre para su bebe

- Le pondremos...Rei – dijo Kurama, el orgulloso padre

- Ahora salgan y presuman a su Kitsune de fuego, sin poderes! – dijo AD

- o.oU

* * *

- Inuyasha y Kagome vengan por su bebe Hanyou!

- o.o Hanyou?

- Felicidades tienen un hanyou varon! De ojos dorados como el padre y pelo negro como la madre! y tiene orejitas! Ya lo vieron!

- n.n es hermoso! Y las orejas son divinas! – dijo Kagome

- necesito un nombre Kagome – se refería solo a ella por que Inu esta en el suelo todavía impactado por que es un hanyou! XD

- Se llamará...este...mmm...ejemm...Taiki!

- hermoso nombre, ahora saca al bebe y al padre de aquí...n.n – dijo AD

* * *

- Ahora llamo a Hao y Lizserg

- Felicidades! Tienen una niña! De ojos verdes como el padre y cabello café como el madre!

- madre? bueno, creo que me queda – dijo el shaman de fuego

- Necesito que le den un nombre a la niña...

- Como yo soy el madre le pondré nombre – dijo Hao mirando a Liz – se llamará...Tsubame

- Bien por mi – dijo Liz

- Bien! ahora salgan y presuman a Tsubame

* * *

- Ahora llamo a Relena y Heero

- Felicidades! Tienen un niño! De ojos Azules como la madre y pelo café como el padre

- Que bien, es hermoso – dijo Relena al sostenerlo en sus brazos

- ps! AD te das cuenta que se parece a Ryu-chan? – dijo en susurro Yuka

- shhh no digas nada – dijo AD – Bueno necesito que le pongan un nombre a su pequeño

- Se llamará...que nombre te gusta Heero? – dijo Relena...

- hmmm...Haru...ese será su nombre

- Hermoso nombre Heero, ahora salgan a presumir a su hijo

* * *

- Ahora llamo a Tatsuha y Ryuichi

- felicidades! Tienen una niña! Con ojos azules como el papá y pelo negro como el mamá

- seré mamá Ryu-chan! ToT es hermoso!

- ToT si – dijo abrazando a su koi

- Bien chicos, necesito un nombre para su hija...

- Si, se llamará Kumagoro

- No, mejor otro nombre Ryu-chan, por que se puede poner celoso kuma-chan – dijo Tatsuha

- Tienes razón, entonces se llamará Satsuna!

- Que bonito! Me gusta...- dijo Tat

- Bueno ahora salgan a presumir ala pequeña suna-chan

* * *

- Bien la ultima pareja! Yoh y Anna! Pasen niños!

- Felicidades! Tienen un niño! De ojos café como el padre y cabello rubio como la madre!

- Es muy lindo Annita miralo – dijo cargándolo Yoh

- Bien! necesito el nombre para su hijo!

- mmm...pues...que nombre le pondremos – pensaba Yoh

- Se llamará Hanna – dijo Anna decidida

- Que bonito nombre Annita

- Bien ahora salgan a jugar con su bebé

* * *

- Bien, escuchen este anuncio orgullosos padres y madres y otros madres...por esta vez mas bien por esta semana podrán dormir juntos, claro junto a la cuna de su bebé para que estén pendientes de él – dijo AD

- Excelente – decían algunos pervertidos, mientras que a otros no les parecía correcto como a Sango y Kaoru (n/a Razones distintas)

- Déjame cargar a Sat-chan por fa Yuki

- No, eres muy baka y puedes lastimarla – dijo el rubio, aunque la razón real es que le gusta cargarla n.n

- Vamos Yuki no le haré daño!

- esta bien , pero tu le vas a cambiar el pañal – Yuki con eso se salvó de cambiar pañales...

- Claro que...cambiar el pañal? . esta bien Yuki – dijo asqueado el pelirrosado cantante

Yuki se sentó en el sillón para observar la manera en que cambiaba el pañal su koi, el cual tenia mucho cuidado como si el bebe se fuera a romper (tal vez sería posible ya que son electrónicos XD) y en ocasiones la bebe reía por que su padre le ocasionaba cosquillas n.n

* * *

- Relena...u.ú...Haru tiene ojos azules...y pelo castaño...

- Si n.n – contesto la madre, arrullando a su pequeño

**- **No te recuerda a alguien de aquí? u.ú... – dijo el piloto

- Pues si, a nosotros! Por que tiene tu cabello y mis ojos n.n

- No te parece que se parece a Sakuma-san u.ú?

- Ahora que lo dices...si un poco, ohhh vas a ser muy guapo cuando seas grande Haru! – decía a su pequeño

- Relena, no te parece extraño? ¬¬ - dijo mas enojado

- Si, un poco...Heero tu crees...que nos hayan cambiado de bebé? o.o

- No, lo que creo es que me engañas con ese cantante! ¬¬

- o.oU claro que no ToT no es mi culpa que tengas el pelo castaño y yo los ojos azules como los de Ryu-chan! – la chica salió corriendo hacia su habitación dejando atrás al castaño y a Haru

- llanto-

- No, no llores, no llores o si no!... Demonios me quitaron mi arma! – dijo el inusual padre.

* * *

- Mira Kuma-chan! Es tu hermanita suna-chan! Es muy bonita, aun que no se parece en nada a ti jajajaja – el chico castaño jugaba con su pequeña

- OHHH! Sabes que es lo que acabo de pensar Ryu-chan? – pregunto Tat

- o.o no que? dime anda, dime ToT

- n.n Suna es prima de sat-chan! n.n

- o.o, es verdad! Vamos a presentarlas! Jugarán a las muñecas y se van a querer mucho y van a cantar juntas! ToT

- ToT y serán muy lindas

- Sip ToT

**

* * *

****---Continuará------**

Notas Finales

Que les pareció? Esperen el próximo capitulo para que vean que es lo que pasa con los demás bebes, y que cosas les harán a los padres, y también las desveladas que algunos se va a llevar n.n y la presentación de las primas! Y los primos Asakura! Cuanta familia que bonito ToT...


	6. Los problemas de ser padres

**Amor: Yaoi Vs. Hetero**

Notas iniciales

Hola! Antes de empezar quiero disculparme por que me tarde mucho, pero es que la escuela me ha tenido muy, pero muy ocupada con tareas, trabajos y exposiciones y claro los malditos exámenes, bueno los dejo con el capi y espero reviews! XP

Quiero agradecer a:

Yaki-chan, Meilinsnape, amazona de escorpion, Gaby-chan Sakuma, Hohenheim mx, Mashou No Tenshi.. , Zahia-vlc,

**Capitulo 6: Los problemas de ser padres**

- No Satsuki no llores por favor ToT...

- JAJAJAJA tienes problemas con tu bebe Shuichi no da? – dijo Ryu-chan que cargaba a su niña la cual reía muy fuerte por las canciones que le cantaba su papi

- Ayúdame Ryuichi! ToT – lloriqueaba el pelirrosado

- No Shuichi tu puedes solo, lo que necesitas es cantarle! _**Tooku de me wo hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru  
Yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni (sleepless beauty)** _– Ryu se alejó de Shuichi cantándole a su Satsuna la cual estaba encantada de escucharlo...

- Aja! Todo esta en el canto ne? Pues.. – shuichi aclara su garganta - **_nigiyaka na hitogomi ni tokeru tsubuyaki ga (Glaring dream)_** – la pequeña sat lloraba tan fuerte que despertó a mas de un bebe – Por favor Sat que no te gusta la voz de tu papi? ToT

- BAKA! – gritó el rubio desde la puerta del baño con una toalla sobre sus hombros – si le vas a cantar escoge una mejor! No esa horrible canción! ¬¬

- Pero YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ToT

- ¬¬ cántale algo, rápido que se va a quedar sin pulmones! – dijo el escritor bastante molesto...

- Pero YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ToT

* * *

- Entonces me puedes explicar el parecido? u.ú – dijo el piloto

- Que quieres que te explique? Si así nos lo dieron y baja tu tono de voz o lo despertarás! ¬¬ - dijo molesta y cansada la rubia la cual había pasado la noche despierta por culpa no de Haru sino de Heero y las explicaciones que pedía

- Esa es tu excusa? "así nos lo dieron"! no lo puedo creer! Me engañas con un castaño... – se detuvo y se puso a pensar – castaño...como yo...pero de ojos azules... – de detiene a pensar – ojos azules como tu...

- La combinación perfecta de sus PADRES no lo crees? ¬¬ - dijo Relena saliendo de la habitación y al cerrar la puerta el bebe comenzó a llorar

- u.ú...

* * *

- Hiei cuidado con sus pies...no lo vayas a lastimar...no Hiei se te va a caer!...no Hiei no tan fuerte lo estas asfixiando! – decía desesperado el pelirrojo

- Entonces cárgalo tu! – dijo el pelinegro que bruscamente le pasaba a Rei a su padre

- No Hiei lo siento – trato de decir Kurama pero el bebe lloraba muy fuerte y no le permitía que su koi escuchara

- Lo siento Kurama, tu encárgate de él... – dijo Hiei recostándose en la cama de su habitación, la noche había sido muy larga para estos padres...

- Hiei por favor tómalo mientras le preparo el biberón – dijo Kurama

- mmmm...no! yo lo cuidé toda la noche mientras tu dormías! ¬¬, dijiste "nos vamos a turnar" y solo lo cuidé YO!

- Lo se, y no es mi culpa que no me hayas despertado

- Hm – la verdad es que Hiei lo vió dormir tan tranquilamente que no tubo corazón para despertarlo – Esta bien, pero apresúrate! – dijo el pelinegro tomando a Rei en sus brazos y milagrosamente como si tuviera un botón de apagado el llanto de Rei cesó

- MI HIJO NO ME QUIERE! – grito Kurama

* * *

- Annita, por favor despierta – decía por lo bajo Yoh para no despertar a Hanna

- Que quieres? – dijo la rubia

- Podrías cuidar a Hanna solo unos minutos mientras duermo tan solo un poquito? – dijo el castaño el cual tenia ojeras por haber permanecido toda la noche despierto.

- Como molestas Yoh, esta bien, pero te advierto que si llora tu lo cuidarás!

- Gracias Annita ToT – Yoh le pasó a Hanna a la madre que estaba sentada sobre la cama recargada en la cabecera de la misma para después acostarse junto a ella

- Bien Hanna ese es tu padre, el flojo que esta junto a nosotros dormido siendo las 9:00 am, dejándonos sin desayunar por querer dormir... – dijo Anna

- _No la escuche, no la escuche _– pensaba Yoh

- SI HANNA TU PADRE ES UN FLOJO QUE DEJA A TU MADRE SIN COMER

- _No la escuches, no la escuches..._

- Demonios! Habrás ganado una pelea pero no la GUERRA.. – dijo Anna levantándose con mucho esfuerzo con su hijo encima de ella y dirigirse al comedor

- jijiji – rió el joven padre, para después quedarse dormido

* * *

- Que te parece Tsubame, te heredaré el espiritu de fuego para que juegues con el, todo el tiempo que quieras...Ohhh mira! – dijo señalando a la persona que entraba a la cocina – es tu primito Hanna! Cuando sean grandes tu lo vas a proteger a él, por que es tan débil como su padre! Jajaja – rió el shaman de fuego

- Mira hijo ese es tu tío Hao, el gran perdedor del torneo de shamanes...tu papi le pateo el trasero! – dijo Anna dirigiéndose al bebe en su brazos.

- ¬¬ Mira Tsubame esa es tu tía la mujer mas floja del mundo

- Mira Hanna ese es tu tío Hao no cariño no es mujer solo le gusta el pelo largo!

- Mira Tsubame es la mujer que no pudo controlar a tus juguetes Zenki y Goki

- Mira Hanna como golpeo a tu tío!

- BASTA! – dijo el peliverde – eso es lo que les quieren enseñar a sus hijos?

- Lo siento Liz, ella empezó – dijo Hao con carita de borrego tierno

- Hao, yo vi quien empezó y no fue ella...ya basta los dos, coman como gente civilizada y cuiden a sus hijos y ya! – dijo Liz

- ¬¬ yo cuido a mi bebe como quiero! – dijo Anna

- ¬¬ no le hables así a Liz! – dijo Hao

- Y quien me lo va a impedir? Tu?

- Claro que si...

* * *

- Sanguito, nuestro bebe se parece mucho a ti – dijo el monje mientras veía como Sango le daba un biberón a la pequeña Usagi

- Pero tiene sus ojos o.o...u.ú que nunca se cansa! – dijo Sango abofeteando a Miroku por lo que TODOS ya sabemos

- Lo siento sanguito no me pude resistir – dijo el pelinegro con una mano roja pintada sobre su mejilla

- Tome! – dijo Sango dándole al padre la pequeña para que la cargara

- Perdón Sanguito ToT – dijo el monje al ver llorar a Usagi – Espera Sanguito...has que deje de llorar!

- Hágalo usted! Es su hija también! ¬¬ - dijo Sango saliendo de la habitación

- Usagi tu madre nos ha abandonado...ToT deja de llorar por favor ...Ahhhh! no Usagi!

- jajaja – la pequeña sonreía ante el dolor de su padre al jalarle su arracada

- Bueno ToT si con esto dejas de llorar sigue ToT

* * *

- Taiki, te vez tan hermoso cuando duermes...tanto como tu padre aquel día que lo vi en el árbol sagrado – decía Kagome mientras observaba a su hijo en la cuna

- Kagome que haces? – dijo Inuyasha – Ahhhhh! – Inuyasha resbaló y fue a golpearse a la cuna de Taiki el cual lloró aturdiendo al padre

- Inuyasha! u.ú OSIWARI! – dijo la pelinegra logrando con esto que Inuyasha se estrellara contra el suelo una vez mas...

- Por que lo hiciste Kagome? u.ú

- Por que despertaste a Taiki! Me costo mucho hacerlo dormir ToT no he desayunado, por lo tanto TU! Lo vas a dormir! – dijo Kagome entregándole al bebe aún llorando

- No Kagome no te vayas ToT, no llores Taiki los niños grandes no lloran...

- _**Orenji iro tsuki yoru ga kuruto kimi no koto o omoi dasu kakko tsuketa ore no SERIFU wa hoka no dare kano SERIFU de (In the moonlight)** _

- Ohh! Esa música te gustó verdad Taiki – dijo a su hijo el Hanyou – entonces vamos a buscar al tipo que canta! – Inu salió de la habitación y corrió hasta la sala donde vió a Shuichi cantándole a su bebe y a un rubio que estaba sentado frente al cantante

* * *

La única pareja que había podido dormir toda la noche fue la de Kenshin y Kaoru ya que Kenji durmió en medio de los dos muy a gusto...

- Kaoru ya desayunaste? – preguntó el pelirrojo

- No, aún no, pero parece que tienen una fiesta afuera con tantos cantantes...vamos a ver – dijo la pelinegra

- Si n.nx – dijo Ken y salieron de la habitación para ver que en la sala estaban todos con sus bebes escuchando cantar a Shuichi...

- Siéntense no da! Les guardamos asientos de primera fila – dijo Ryu-chan mostrándoles un sillón a los Himura

- Muchas gracias n.nx – dijo el pelirrojo

- **_nani o matteru kimi wa inai heya tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru _**

- Mira Kenji...él será un gran cantante de la nueva época – dijo Kaoru al bebe que Kenshin cargaba

Tatsuha cargaba a Satsuna, Lizerg traía a Tsubame, Yuki traía a Satsuki, Miroku cargaba a una sonriente Usagi, Anna cargaba a Hanna, Kenshin a Kenji, Inuyasha al pequeño Taiki, Hiei cargaba al pequeño Rei que no se le quería despegar de su madre y Heero que había aprendido a cargar a su Haru

- Bien! ya que están todos reunidos me ahorran un paso – dijo Anna Dono – Es día de muajajaja Nominaciones! Uju!

- **_kimi to aruku yoru no SHIIN wa ORENJI iro PHOTOGURAFU_**

- CÁLLATE SHUICHI! – dijo Anna Dono

- Lo siento – dijo el pelirrosa

- Bien, yo los llamaré, y ya saben lo demás!

* * *

- Llamo a Yuki al confesionario – dijo Yuka

- Ya voy – dijo levantándose con flojera y cargando a su bebe

- Deja al bebe, no queremos que nadie se entere – dijo Yuka

- Bien – dijo el rubio entregándole el bebe a su padre

* * *

- Bueno ya sabes las reglas...a quien nominas primero? – pregunto AD

- Bien mi primera nominación con dos puntos va para Heero y Relena, por que su bebe le quitó el biberón a Satsuki u.ú

- OH! Pero que abusivo eso no lo vi...ejem quiero decir..yo siempre los veo y ya lo sabia...y la otra nominación?

- Para Yoh y Anna por que Anna se burló de mi nueva novela...solo por que la escribo en servilletas u.ú (por ke le kitamos la pc XD recuerdan?)

- jajajajajajaja en servilletas? Jajajajajajajaa – rió AD

- ¬¬

- Ejem...ya puedes salir...

* * *

- Jajajajaja en servilletas! Jajajaja...el siguiente es Shuichi jajaja servilletas! XD

- Bien ya sabes como es esto así que habla! – dijo A.D

- Mi primer pareja nominada es...es...para Heero y Relena..mas bien para Haru por que le quitó el biberón a mi Sat – dijo el pelirrosa

- Por que culpan a un niño! Ustedes no cuidaron bien a Sat-chan! ¬¬ y la pareja que sigue?

- Pues a...Hao y Liz por que pelean mucho con Anna y hacen que los bebes lloren!

- Que estupidez, pero ya vete! – dijo AD

* * *

- jajaja estupidez jajajaja – reía Yuka – el que sigue es Heero

- Bien, ya sabes las reglas – dijo AD

- Si, mi primer nominado es Yuki y Shuichi por que están diciendo cosas de mi bebe! ¬¬

- aja..y el segundo?

- Para Hao y Lizerg por que se pelean con Anna y hacen que los bebes lloren! u.ú

- Otra ves! Ya vete!

* * *

- jajajajaja otra vez! Jajajaja – XD Yuka esta un poco rara hoy – la que sigue es Relena!

- Tu nominación

- Pues 2 puntos para Hao y Liz por que se pelean con Anna y causan mucho alboroto y despiertan a los bebes y lloran!

- Si escucho una vez mas eso u.ú los golpearé, y el otro?

- Para Yuki y Shuichi por que están hablando mal de mi bebe

- Por que están hablando mal de tu bebe? Eso es todo?...ya vete! – dijo AD

* * *

- jajajaja hablando mal de tu bebe y eso es todo jajajajaja – les digo ke esta mal! – el que sigue es Kurama!

- Bien ya sabes las reglas por que eres muy inteligente...así que cual es tu nominación n.n

- Pues los primeros 2 puntos son para Hao y Lizerg por que...

- No lo digas por favor! Ya se! Por que se pelean con Anna y hacen llorar a los bebes!

- Pues si...y el punto es para Heero y Relena por que Heero desconfió de su koi y eso es terrible y da señas de que no son una pareja sólida

- no es una pareja sólida? Bueno gracias kura-chan ya puedes salir

* * *

- Mi Kurama es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan sabio!n.n bien el que sigue es Hiei

- Hiei mi vida, ya conoces las reglas pero si es necesario te las repito tu no te preocupes solo pídelo n.n – dijo AD – para quien son tus primeros 2 puntos?

- Son para Heero y Relena por que Haru le quito el biberón a Satsuna lo cual ocasionó que esta le quitara el biberón a Rei

- Ohh! Si mi amor...y para quien es el otro punto?

- Para Hao y Liz por que se rieron de la quitadera de biberones! u.ú

- ok..mi vida...ya puedes salir n.n

* * *

-Mi vida? Favoritismos!...el que sigue es Kenshin

- Pelirrojo dueño de mi corazón y de mi alma...ya conoces las reglas mi vida...lo se por que eres muy listo dime para quien son tus primeros 2 puntos?

- Para Hao y Liz por que durante un problema con biberones no ayudaron solo se rieron de los padres...eso se me hizo un poco descortés de su parte

- Si te entiendo mi amorcito...y para quien es el otro punto?

- Para Heero y la señorita Relena por que no cuidaron bien de su bebe y se la pasó haciendo travesuras...

- Si mi amor...ya puedes salir...y dale un besito a Kenji de mi parte!

- n.nx claro

* * *

- y dicen que en este fic no hay favoritismos! – dijo Yuka – la que sigue es Kaoru

- Bien Kao ya sabes las reglas dime tus nominaciones

- 2 para Yoh y Anna por que pelean con Hao y hacen escándalo y hacen llorar a los bebes

- aja...creo que ya había escuchado eso antes...pero al revés...y el otro punto para quien?

- para Heero y Relena por que...no se..pero siento una extraña sensación que me dice que lo haga...

- Entiendo..ya he tenido de esas sensaciones...ya puedes salir

* * *

- jajajaj sensaciones! Jajajaja le toca al lindo de Ryu-chan! n.n

- Bien Ryu-chan ya sabes como es esto y espero tus nominaciones

- n.n para Heero y Relena no da por que su bebe le quitó el bibe...

- si ya escuche esa historia...y el otro para quien?

- para...para...pa...ra...detente...de...ten...te..té...de manzanilla por favor!

- o.O...para quien es el otro punto?

- ahh si...para...Inuyasha y Kagome

- por que?

- por que no?

- ya vete!

- bien n.n

* * *

- jajaja que lindo es Ryu XD bien le toca a Tatsuha!

- bien Tat-chan para quien es tu primera nominación?

- Para Hao y Liz por que hacen mucho ruido y hacen..

- llorar a los bebes...si ya me chismearon! Y el otro para quien?

- Para Miroku y Sango por que ese monje es un pervertido...ToT y hace quedar mal a TODOS los monjes

- o.o...que buena...me sorprende...bien ya vete!

* * *

- o.o...esa no la veía venir de Tat...bueno le toca al monje pervertido Miroku!

- Bien Miro ya sabes las reglas! P

- Bien los primeros 2 puntos son para Tatsuha y Ryuichi por que ese monje es un pervertido y hace quedar mal a todos los monjes perfectos como yo...

- o.o...esa no la veía venir... y el otro?

- Para Kenshin y Kaoru por que si!

- Es muy buena tu respuesta...bueno ya vete que todavía me faltan!

* * *

- Bien la que sigue es Sango!

- ya sabes las reglas dime cuales son tus nominaciones

- Para Kurama y Hiei por que...son muy perfectos! u.ú

- Me parece justo...y el otro?

- Para Heero y Relena por que...no son perfectos...

- Me parece...justo...creo...bien ya puedes salir

* * *

- El que sigue es Hao

- Bien Haito ya sabes las reglas

- los primeros 2 puntos son para Yoh y Anna por que peleamos y hacemos llorar a los bebes

- o.oU si sabes eso...por que no dejan de pelear?

- por que ella empieza!

- Ok, y el otro punto?

- Es para Miroku y Sango...por que no se...pero no me agradan

- aja..me parece un poco justo...ya te puedes ir!

* * *

- El que sigue es Liz!

- Tus nominaciones por favor!

- 2 para Inu y Kagome por que...Inuyasha tiene ojos extraños

- o.o...ok y el otro punto?

- Para Hiei y Kurama por que Hiei tienes ojos extraños

- Hmm creo que tienes un problema de ojos...pero ya te puedes ir

* * *

- Sigue Yoh

- Dime tus nominaciones por fa!

- 2 para Hao y Liz por que peleamos y hacemos llorar a los bebes!

- o.o dejaran de ser gemelos...y el otro

- para Miroku y Sango por que el monje es...no lo vayas a decir Anna Dono pero es un poco pervertido

- o.o si amor...no le diré a nadie...ya te puedes retirar

* * *

- La que sigue es Anna!

- Pásele y siéntese! Cuales son su nominados

- Para Kurama y Hiei por que Kurama tiene un cabello perfecto!

- Ok, eso es verdad, y el otro?

- Para Hao y Liz por que Hao empieza y causa problemas!

- ok, ya te puedes ir

* * *

- Ahora si la ultima pareja! entra Inu!

- Bien Inu, cuales son tus nominados?

- muajaja! Esta vez no lo olvidaré...la ultima vez se me escapo pero no hoy! 2 para Heero y Relena! Por que me molesta es piloto de cuarta!

- Bien...pero te das cuenta que no sabes que es un piloto

- Lo se, pero así le dicen!

- Ok, y el otro?

- Para Kenshin y Kaoru...por que ese pelirrojo se cree mejor espadachín que Yo!

- ¬¬ Como! ¬¬ Imparcial...imparcial...imparcial...vete antes de que...VETE!

* * *

- Finalmente KAGOME!

- tus nominaciones u.ú

- 2 para Tatsuha y Ryuichi por que Ryuchi no le quiso prestar a Kumagoro a Taiki

- y el otro?

- Para Kenshin y Kaoru por que Inuyasha no deja de molestar con que Kenshin se cree mejor que él u.ú

- u.ú...ya vete!

* * *

- Bien así quedó la cosa!

Yuki y Shuichi...3

Tatsuha y Ryuichi...4

Hao y Liz...14 o.oU

Kurama y Hiei...4

Inu y Kagome...3

Miroku y Sango...3

Kenshin y Kaoru...3

Yoh y Anna……...5

Heero y Relena…13 o.oU

- Bien niños todos sentados! Y así están las cosas...ustedes ODIAN a Hao y Liz y a Heero y Relena y ellos están nominados!

- o.o

**Continuará...**

Notas Finales!

Gracias por esperar todo este tiempo por el capi pero como ya dije he estado MUY ocupada y discúlpenme...espero reviews y que me digan a quien quieren sacar espero que me digan y trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda!...se cuidan mucho y gracias por leerme! P BYE


End file.
